A Twist on Life
by LilPinkKitsune
Summary: Harry is torn between what to do when his abusive relatives land him in the hospital, again, but this time is different, this time someone sees. Sirius Alive!WARNING Kinda Graphic abuse. Hermione and Harry NOT together just close.
1. The Free Man

Harry forced a smile on his face as he waved goodbye to all his Hogwarts friends. He was in no way what so ever looking forward to another summer with the Dursleys, Especially when he had been so close to never having to see them again.

Harry had just finished his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which his godfather Sirius Black had been pronounced a free man. No one had expected this seeing as Peter Pettigrew, formally known as Scabbers, had escaped. This however changed when just a few days later a very exhausted looking Crookshanks plopped down by Hermione's feet with a half dead rat in its mouth. Upon the discovery (and reviving) of Pettigrew and the handy use of veritaserum Sirius Black was, almost, immediately released. Harry would be with Sirius right now had it not been for Dumbledore's request that Harry stay with the Dursleys until he was seventeen.

It didn't matter to Harry though who figured nothing the Dursleys could do to him would be able to make him lose this blanket of euphoria that hung over him; could it?


	2. Baby?

**Okay so I got several great reviews and for that I thank you, you know who you are.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it to!**

* *

Chapter 2: Baby?

Harry turned to look for his Aunt and Uncle who were supposed to come and get him from the train station at the end of every school year, but as Harry looked around he didn't see even a small sign that the Dursleys were anywhere near here. At first Harry saw this as a blessing, now he could have a little time to prepare himself for the Dursleys onslaught of verbal insults. But as the minutes turned into the hours his so called blessing was turning into a nightmare, had the Dursleys forgotten about him? He was only a little shocked as it dawned on him that the Dursleys were not coming, he soon recovered though and tried to think of a way to haul all of his luggage home on foot.

It took him several minutes before he had come up with a plan, it wasn't the greatest way to get home butt it would have to work. He was going to have to take a trolley with him. Only briefly did he fight with his morals on the issue of stealing the trolley when his mind turned to the bigger problem, how on earth was he going to sneak this trolley out of the station?

He had waited quite awhile when he noticed the security guards changing shifts. _This is my chance._ He thought as he jumped up and, tried, to act nonchalant as he walked out the side door. His heart slowed down considerably the farther away from the train station he got. He made sure to take the back way and avoid any major streets so that he could use extra precaution so as not to get caught in possession of stolen property.

_How am I going to explain the cart to the Dursleys? _He thought as he wiped the sweat off of his hands. It was actually a rather chilly day ( or night now) and the wind was sort of painful as it whipped at his cheeks, as if its sole mission was to rip the skin away.

Harry continued walking at a snaillike pace for about another half an hour or so before he finally turned onto Private Drive. He stared down at the houses as his eyes came to rest on the one he hated the most…Things weren't nearly as bad now but, back before Hogwarts, before the threat of magic, that was bad, very bad.

Harry was snapped out of his memories by a loud bark, his hopes lifted as he thought of Sirius, but were immediately deflated as he turned and saw that it was only a neighbor walking her very hyper lab. At first she looked as though she wanted to apologize for her dogs behavior, but once she saw who it was her smile faded and she hurried away. Of course Uncle Vernon wouldn't have neglected to tell the whole neighborhood of Harry's imaginary criminal record.

Harry let out a sigh and continued his walk up to 4. He paused again mere feet from the door. Harry hadn't seen these people since he blew up Aunt Marge, and that wasn't exactly leaving on a high note.

He decided he wasn't going to take the trolley up to the door seeing as that would be an automatic tip-off as to how he got there. Instead he decided to put all of his luggage ( plus Hedwig) on the porch and push the trolley down the street.

Harry took a large calming breath and tried the handle._ Locked __all right then…I'll knock. _Harry thought as he placed 3 loud knocks on the front door. He waited a good five minutes before he heard the door unlock. No one opened it but he took the hint and let himself in. The sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks.

At first everything looked normal. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper and Dudley was walking away from the door towards the kitchen, but Aunt Petunia was doing something completely out of the ordinary. She wasn't tidying up her spotless house or fretting over Dudley, no she was just sitting on the couch holding…_No. _He told himself firmly_. The Dursleys couldn't have…_ but they did. Flailing around in Aunt Petunias hands was a baby. Harry's hopes lifted a little thinking that maybe they were only babysitting, but with another glance around the house he got his answer.

In-between his Aunt and Uncle there was a diaper bag an don the floor in front of them was a fluffy mat. Looking around more he saw several baby toys laying around on the floor. Aunt Petunia would never allow her house to look like this for someone else's baby, no this was definitely hers.

Hedwig hooted, obviously annoyed about being left in the could, this got Uncle Vernon's attention.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing, leaving the door open?! Cant you see the baby, are you trying to make her sick?!" Vernon shouted pushing himself off of the couch and starting towards Harry.

Harry mumbled a low "Sorry." before dragging his stuff inside. Vernon growled menacingly as he sat back on the couch mumbling what Harry could only assume was cussing. Harry decided to ignore this and instead change the subject.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" Uncle Vernon let out a kind of snort at this and made himself more comfortable, acting as if he hadn't heard him. _Fine. _Harry thought._If you cant hear me I will speak louder then._ And he did.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" Harry almost yelled this time.

Only instead of Uncle Vernon it was Aunt Petunia who jumped up.

"Shh!" Petunia hissed nastily at him " You'll wake the baby! Besides isn't it obvious why we didn't get you." it wasn't a question. "We couldn't all fit in the car."

This statement dumbfounded Harry couldn't fit?

"But-but that car fits five." Harry stated as he recovered from his momentary stupidity.

"Yes, but with all the seats filled plus that bird of yours poor Dudders would be all squished up!" She glanced over at Dudley who was obviously sulking at the kitchen table with what looked like an ice cream sundae in his hands. _What has him all worked up?_ Harry asked himself. But before Harry could say another word Uncle Vernon interrupted their argument.

"Stop this!" Vernon bellowed causing the baby to stir "I don't care what happens you will not talk back to us! Now get your things and take them to the attic then go to your cupboard!"

"Cupboard?" Harry asked quietly. He hadn't been to the cupboard since the start of his Hogwarts schooling. _Why would they send me back there?_

"Yes cupboard. Now go!" Vernon's purple face started to go back to its normal color as he turned away from Harry, the baby now crying loudly in Petunia's arms.

Once Harry had finished putting away his things, and storing Hedwig with him in the cupboard, he couldn't resist the urge to look into his old room. He hesitated briefly before he opened the door with a small gasp.

They had turned his room into a nursery on the right there was a white crib with little pink flowers painted down the side, beside the crib they had continued the flower theme onto a changing table sitting on top of a fluffy pink rug. On the far left there was a twin bed fitting snuggly into the corner. _Probably left there for guests. _He thought_. But who in their right mind actually wants to visit the Dursleys, I will never know. _It didn't matter though the room was no longer his.

Harry shut the door behind him as he left the room and retreated to his cupboard.

* *

**All right so I was hoping to get this up yesterday but cant be helped I guess.**

**So once again Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Vacation

_**Ok so, apparently my whole baby idea went over pretty well. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, favorite and signed up for story alerts very encouraging.**_

_*** ***_

_Chapter 3: Vacation_

_Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Hedwig's hoots. It had taken him a little while to get over the stiffness in all his joints from being cramped up all night. I swear that space got smaller. _He thought as he pulled Hedwig out into the hall, _Where should I let her out at? How will she come back in? _The many worries running through his head eventually helped him come to his decision. Harry put Hedwig back in the cupboard and settled on letting her out of her cage in there, but as he was doing this it dawned on him that he didn't even know the name of the baby that was sleeping right above him. He hadn't even seen her properly yet, but what was he supposed to do about it? It wasn't as if he could just barge into her room…could he?

_Why not? I live here don't I? _Harry questioned himself._ Then I should be allowed too go into the rooms. _And with that thought he crept up the stairs turned down the hall and gently pushed open the door the whole time being extremely careful not to wake Vernon ,seeing as the mood he was in last night may not have cleared yet.

He still couldn't believe they had turned his room into a nursery so it took him awhile to get to the crib, however, he stopped his wandering once he realized the baby was awake and looking up at him. _Her name is Elizabeth. _He told himself as he looked at the sign above her crib. Harry scooted closer aiming to pick her up out of the crib, but instead ended up stubbing his toe. Harry hopped up and down on one foot while holding the hurt one in his hands and the whole time trying not to make to much noise. Elizabeth was still looking but now she was also giggling, and bouncing around in her crib.

"Think its funny do you?" Harry asked as he released his foot and walked back over to the crib. She had quieted down but was still beaming up at him.

"You know your pretty cute, to bad you have to be a Dursley."

Harry stayed for a little while longer, until he heard Uncle Vernon getting up, then slipped out and headed back to his cupboard. Harry didn't have to wait long before he heard the loud knocks on his door. They wanted Harry to start fixing their meals for them which he agreed to do, only after a small fight of course.

"Why cant you make your own food!" Harry had protested.

"Why you ungrateful little brat!" Vernon had begun. "We take you in here after your good for nothing parents went off and got themselves killed and you cant even do this simple little task to repay us!"

"My Parents were not good for nothing" Harry yelled his temper rising. "and they didn't asked to be killed, they were murdered by a powerful and evil wizard!"

"DON'T EVER MENTION YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Vernon bellowed landing a sharp smack on Harry's cheek, that quickly closed the discussion.

The next few days passed rather uneventfully , Harry continued his morning visits to see Elizabeth. Sometimes she was awake, other times she wouldn't be, but every time she was awake he made sure to make her laugh. He also made sure not to be caught in her room, who knew how Vernon would react?

Harry just had to wait about a week before something finally spiked his interest. Harry watched as Vernon pulled Dudley over into the hall. _What could they be talking about? _Harry questioned as he walked over and found a hiding spot where he could hear what they were saying.

"Now Dudley" Vernon started "me and your mother have come to the decission that we need a little time away having the baby already exhausted us and on top of that the boy had to come back." the last part sounded as if Vernon wanted nothing more than to wipe "the boy" off the face of the earth._ Which he probably does. _Harry thought gloomily, but he was quickly pulled back to his spying by the sharp whine Dudley let out. Harry turned and hurried to find a place where he could see them.

"Time away! You can't just up and leave me here while you go on vacation!"

Harry didn't miss the smile in Dudley's eyes that severely contradicted his words and knew that Dudley was actually very happy to have this time without them.

"Now Dudley, I can understand why you wouldn't want to be left with the baby and the boy but we really need this time alone and it is only for one week."

Dudley had started his whine again but Harry didn't notice._ One week, one whole week without Vernon and Petunia, but what about Dudley, surely he wouldn't waste all his time without his parents on tormenting him. This could either turn out really good or really bad. _Harry stayed in his spot for awhile just pondering what he would do when this week finally came.

*** ***

**Yeah I know that sending Vernon and Petunia away seems strange but believe me when I say it is important for later.**

**Once again reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't more than a week or two before Vernon decided to tell Harry of his plans, the explanation didn't take long and wasn't to different from what he told Dudley.

"Boy! You're Aunt and I have decided to take some time away, we won't be gone more than a week" He started then looked up and continued with a warning glare directed towards Harry "We won't be gone more than a week, and no longer than a hour away so don't even think of trying any of your funny business, but just in case we are leaving Dudley in charge to watch after the place and make sure you don't wreck the house understand?" Near the end he had practically been growling out the words but Harry decided not to talk and instead settled upon nodding, he was hoping that he would be waved away to his cupboard, unfortunately this was not the case.

"I can't hear your head rattle boy, speak up!" Vernon shouted over to Harry.

"Yes." Harry looked over at his uncle wondering why he wouldn't just leave his nodding alone, what got him in such a bad mood? Whatever it was he probably deserved it. Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, what?" Now Vernon was pushing it, of course Harry knew what he wanted but sir was a title of respect something that Harry held none of for Vernon.

"Yes I understand you." Harry was not going to give in, not this time.

"Would you like to try that again?" Vernon had started towards Harry obviously trying to intimidate him.

"No."

"Excuse me?"He was only a foot away now but Harry was staying strong, he decided on voicing his earlier thoughts.

"Sir, is something that is said to someone you respect, and since you so obviously don't deserve to be respected I can't call you sir."

"Why you little brat! How dare you say such things to me!" Vernon closed the rest of the space between them but it was quickly reopened when Vernon's large hands collided hard with Harry's chest sending him flying into a kitchen counter. He slumped to the ground as pain stabbed through him he wasn't there long though; he was pulled back up onto his feet only to fall back again after a strong punch hit him on the left side of his mouth. Vernon grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and began to drag him back to his cupboard; he only got a quarter of the way before Harry started to come out of the daze the last punch had put him into. I can't let him do this, I have to fight him. He can't control me like this. Harry thought as he reached behind him and clawed at the hand holding on to his shirt.

"Why you!"Vernon said as he pulled his hand away and turned to look at his nephew who was trying to stand up. "Oh no you don't!" Vernon shouted as he pulled his foot back and heard a sharp crack as he landed a hard kick to Harry's ribs forcing him back to the ground, Harry had been trying to keep the blackness at the edge of his vision from taking him over but the pain in his ribs had caused him to fail and he slipped into darkness, hardly feeling the continued assaults on his body.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

When Harry awoke he was laying in a white bed with tubes going in and out of his arms. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a strong but gentle hand, he looked around to find out who the owner of the hand was and who he saw caused his heart to fill with joy.

"Careful those kids really did a number on you."

"Sirius!" Harry croaked out. How long have I been out? He wondered to himself as he smiled up at Sirius who looked down on him concerned.

"Hi Harry, you know you scared the living daylights out of me!" A small smile was on his face but his eyes were still showing a lot of concern.

"That reminds me earlier you said kids what did you mean, what happened?" Kids hadn't put him here, what could Vernon have told him?

"You don't remember?" Sirius's smile disappeared and he was once again staring at Harry with concern.

"Not really it's kind of fuzzy." Harry decided lying was a good way to find out what had been said, even though he felt horrible that it was his godfather he was having to lie to.

"You were attacked by some neighborhood kids they really did a number on you, they broke two ribs, caused a pretty big bruise on your back and stomach, fractured your jaw, and gave you a really bad concussion. The muggles say you had a small brain bleed. "Sirius face contorted as he finished talking as if it were him who was in pain.

"Who told you all this?" Harry had a pretty good idea of who it was, but he wanted to make sure.

"Your uncle of course he said you had gone outside to play and when you didn't come back he got worried and went to look for you, says he found you unconscious by the side of the house. "This caused Harry scoffed. Worried? About me? My uncle? No, the only thing that had him worried was the thought of getting caught beating up a kid. His godfather didn't miss the expression that crossed Harry's face and quickly became worried. "Harry? Are you all right? Are you in any pain?"

"Huh?" His expression vanished and he looked over at Sirius utterly confused.

"Are you in pain?" Sirius repeated his question to Harry, growing more concerned.

"Oh! No, no I'm fine!" Doubt was evident on his godfathers face but he was telling the truth he couldn't really feel anything aside from a dull throb in his chest. Probably the stuff in these tubes… He thought to himself glancing down at the plastic taped to his arm.

"Good, either way as soon as they let you out of here I am taking you to the wizarding hospital"

"Huh?" Wow, don't I sound smart. He thought as he looked over at Sirius.

"Well of course I want to get you fixed up right, these muggle hospitals take forever."

"Oh" Again with the amazing vocabulary.

"Why don't you get some rest I'll go see when I can take you out of here."

"Hey wait! You reminded me, how long have I been out?"

Sirius let out a sigh before he continued "Two days." And with that Sirius turned and walked out leaving Harry to wallow in his own thoughts.

He knew he should tell Sirius what had really happened, but he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to stand the way he would look at him, and what if Sirius told the Weasleys? Even if he didn't they would find out and he wouldn't be able to stand the way they would react, and they would all treat him different, wouldn't they? They would. With that thought he decided not to tell any of them, he would just have to grin and bear it until he was 17, then he would move in with Sirius. Wait, move in with Sirius? Hadn't Sirius said something about getting him out of here? Was Sirius planning on taking him to live with him now? That would be amazing, he would be free from this torture, but what about Dumbledore? He had asked that Harry stayed with the Dursleys until he was 17, if he moved with Sirius wouldn't that be against Dumbledore's wishes? He would just have to ask.


	5. StMungo's

SO SORRY! I hate not being able to update regularly, but my computer is throwing fits and I just got over the flu. I am still sorry though I hate to keep my readers waiting. Anyway I have kept you away long enough, enjoy!

Chapter 5: St. Mungo's

Sirius returned to Harry about 15 minutes later with good news.

"Well Harry looks like you won't have to stay here much longer."

"What do you mean?" Harry was not paying much attention; he was still wrapped up in his earlier thoughts about telling Sirius the truth of why he was in here.

"I went to go see when they would let you go, remember?" Sirius was starting to if Harry had lost some thinking power with his head wounds.

"Umm…Yeah I do now I was just thinking is all…" Tell him you idiot! Harry's conscious was still trying to get him to tell Sirius, but he had made his decision. No! I can't, I can not worry him with my silly problems.

Sirius walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "What about?" He could tell something was bothering Harry.

"Nothibg much really just…letting my mind wonder I guess."

"You guess? Shouldn't you know what's going on in your own mind?" Sirius paused here uncertain of how to go on; he decided to talk from the heart. "Harry remember you can tell me anything, anything at all, you're my godson Harry I will always listen to what you have to say."

Harry's heart squeezed at the words, how can I not tell him? He deserves to know. Harry looked back over so that he could tell Sirius everything but his courage faltered and he settled on this. "I know that Sirius, believe me I do but I wasn't lying I was really just letting my mind wonder." Sirius looked as if he was going to object but Harry interrupted him. " Oh! Sirius, you said I would get out of here soon but you never said how soon." Mission accomplished Harry had succeeded in distracting him.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. They said you could go home later tonight. Of course I'll take you back to the muggles, but only after our visit to St. Mungo's." At Sirius' words Harry's blood ran cold. So I am going back, I had hoped…of course Sirius wouldn't take me with him why should he? That would be going against Dumbledore, He wouldn't do that. Sirius watched Harry with concern as his face paled.

"Harry? Harry are you all right?" Harry looked over at Sirius trying to suppress the fear plastered onto his face but was unable to speak as his mind brought back vision after vision of the old days…the days before Hogwarts. "Harry? What's going on?" Sirius continued to question the boy as Harry gulped pushing back his emotions and managed to grab his voice as he realized what Sirius was saying. Yet as hard as he tried he failed to stop his stutter while he tried to convince Sirius he was okay.

"No, I'm f-fine." Sirius looked at him full of doubt so Harry took another large gulp of air and tried harder. "Really Sirius, I am not sure what came over me, my wandering thoughts just got a little…off course"

"Mm hmm…Sure I believe that, Harry what are you hiding from me I want to know." He said it gently but Harry heard the demand behind the words, he had to tell him something, and if he couldn't tell the truth then he would have to play into the lie his uncle had already established.

"All right…Sirius… your right you deserve to know the truth." He was stalling as long as he could trying to come up with a good way to put this. "I…umm…I-it's the, the kids that hurt me, I…I err…I don't really want to go back over there where they are." Harry was tripping and stumbling throughout the lie trying to come up with it as he went. Apparently the stutter made it more believable though because Sirius reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me, but you don't have to worry about those kids if they give you any more problems. Any at all, then just send me an owl and your ex-convict, wizard of a Godfather will come right over and teach them a lesson." They both had to laugh at this, especially since they both knew how that would look, a grown up man waving around what appears to be a small branch, at a bunch of muggle children.

"Umm…Excuse me." A young nurse had appeared in the doorway to Harry's room and waited until they calmed down before she continued. "My name is Ashley and I have come to give you Harry's discharge papers. All you have to do is sign the bottom and then you're free to go."

"Oh, good I was getting awful tired of this place." once he had gotten the papers signed he all but sprinted out of the hospital.

"What's with the rush?" Harry asked as he leaned over put his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. Thank God for morphine.

He thought as he was sure the heavy breathing would be very painful without the drug.

"I told you I was getting tired of being in there, are you okay?" He asked the question as he looked over at his bent Godson.

"Yeah, just peachy. Could we try not to run?" He asked as he straightened up some and clutched his ribs. Apparently the morphine didn't rid him of all the pain. He thought as he bent back over.

"I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking, I just wanted out, are you going to make it?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Fine with me, I could enjoy this for a very long time." He said as he turned his face up to the sun.

"You have been free for a while now, why are you still so obsessed with being out here?"

"Harry, Even though I have been free a while, I have been captive a lot longer."

He thought about it for a minute before he shrugged it off and succeeded in straightening up all the way and walked up behind Sirius. "All right I'm good, we can go now." He looked over at Sirius and the joy filled look on his face. "That is if you're ready, Sirius?"

Sirius slowly turned his face slowly over towards Harry and smiled. "It's so nice out here would you mind if we walked most of the way?"

Harry smiled back as he judged how much pain he was in, it was not to bad as long as he didn't move wrong, or run, so he nodded and followed off after Sirius at a slow pace, just enjoying the beautiful day.

Sirius was the one who broke the peaceful silence a good ten minutes later. "Harry?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

He watched as Sirius took a large breath and asked in a quiet voice, "Have they ever done anything like this before?"

"They?" Harry was completely confused, who was he talking about?

"Yes they I mean those kids that, that…" He trailed off and settled for a gesture in Harry's direction.

"Oh." Harry tried to think of what to say and settled for a half-truth. "Not really, they never liked me much, they would tease me and chase me around sometimes but this, this was the worst they ever did." Harry figured he would leave Dudley out of these little chases.

"Hmm." It was easy to see he was angry but Harry decided not to bring it up and instead decided upon continuing there walk in silence, well almost silence they kept up with occasional small talk.

It was another hour or so later before they walked up to the front of the hospital, it wasn't a long wait there were very few people there waiting, 4 to be exact all with varying ailments. Two of which Harry had to try very hard not to laugh at. The two people where obviously there together because they were both yelling rather loudly that it was the other persons fault they looked the way they did. There was a man and a woman, the man had an interesting arrangement of pink and magenta polka dots all over his face that matched rather well with the fuzzy pink bow on top of his head that seemed to be made of his hair; not to mention the large fluffy bunny ears that sat on either side of the bow. The woman didn't look any better and was quite fun to look at. Her nose was no longer a nose but a long elephant trunk that made a loud noise every few minutes and was paired rather strangely with the tall giraffes neck covered in green and purple spots and Ears that hung down to her feet with large piercings in the center.

While the Harry may have been able to control his laughter Sirius sure couldn't , well not for long anyway, he held it in for the first couple seconds after seeing them, but it was all downhill from there.

At first Sirius' small laughs went unnoticed by the screaming couple but as soon as the girls trunk raised and let out that loud noise Sirius threw his head back and was simply roaring with laughter, this got the groups attention.

"What are you laughing about?!" The man shouted over at Sirius.

"Want t-the truth?" Sirius tried to control his laughing as he asked the question, but he failed miserably as he continued to rock with laughter.

"Of course I want the truth!"

"W-well then, I am l-laughing at you two! You look hilarious, h-how can you expect me not to laugh? Have you looked at yourself lately?!"

"Well, well still its rude to laug-Hey!" He was interrupted by a smack to the head from the girl next to him.

"Oh shut up! We look ridiculous and you know it! Don't give him a hard time because you look stupid!"

"I look stupid! YOU look stupid!" She ignored him though and instead focused on Sirius. "Sorry about that, he's a little upset about all the pink. I'm Sarah and this is Henry."

"Sirius and this is my Godson Harry."

"Sirius and Harry" She paused for a moment and stole a quick glance at Harry's scar then nodded as if confirming something Harry knew nothing about. "You two make an interesting group seeing as you are both very widely known, for much different reasons I might add."

"I am sure they know that their famous Sarah. They don't need you to tell them." Henry had reduced to pulling his hands over his chest, sticking his lip out and pouting like a two year old. Sarah looked as if she were about to yell at him so Harry turned to Sirius and pulled him away.

"Don't we have to sign in or something?" Harry was tugging nervously at Sirius' sleeve.

"Huh?" Sirius tore his glaze away from the amusing sight to look down at Harry. "Oh, Yeah, over here." He said as he moved reluctantly towards the front desk. However his attention was easily redirected towards the redhead behind the desk . She was medium height with fiery red curls and bright blue eyes.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" She asked as she looked up away from the papers she was shuffling around with on her desk.

"I need to sign in my Godson over there." He gestured over to where he thought Harry was, little did he know Harry had walked over to his other side. It's amazing he sees a cute girl and suddenly he is oblivious to everything else going on.

She looked over to the empty space with a confused look and then turned to where Harry really was and a large grin spread over her face. "I think you mean over here." She said as she pointed over to the spot where Harry was standing. Now it was Sirius' turn to be confused.

"Huh." He looked around at where her finger pointed and began to look embarrassed. "How did you get over there I didn't hear you move?"

"I don't think you would have heard an elephant walk by." He said as he stifled a laugh.

The redhead tried to change the subject by pushing a clipboard towards him. "Here, just fill out these forms and you and Mr.….um what's your name?"

Harry was about to answer but Sirius beat him to it. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce us my name is Sirius and this is my Godson Harry."

She looked back over at Harry and her eyes flickered up towards his scar. "I'm Chloe, anyway then you and Harry can go sit over there and fill out the forms."

"Sure, here Harry you take these over there I want to talk to Chloe for a little."

"All right." Harry said as he took the forms and walked away chuckling. He walked away from the desk finding him and Sirius a spot among the group of soft green hospital chairs, he wasn't sure if Sirius would even be joining him for the wait but saved him a seat just incase.

Sarah and Henry went back before them their arguments continued as they followed a short man through a pair of double doors at the back of the room.

It was ten more minutes of waiting alone before the man reappeared looking down at parchment in his hand. " ?" The man called out looking up and searching the room with his eyes.

"Here." Harry called out rising from his seat, noting Sirius' absence he looked over towards the front desk and noticed Sirius making a quick goodbye and rushing over to Harry slipping a folded piece of parchment into his pocket. "Glad you could join me." Harry chuckled as they followed the man into the back room walking past several rooms.

"What can I say…" Sirius shrugged as they entered the small room.

"Here you are." The short man gestured around the room before heading towards the door. "The doctor will be here shortly."

They had a male doctor who was almost entirely bald and was fairly tall with a very large gut.

"I am ,If you would just have a seat on the bed over there." he said as he motioned to the large blue bed in the middle of the room "Now Mister. Black, you say he was at a muggle hospital before?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I don't like those places but they do make my job easier, so if you could just give me the discharge papers I can see what all is wrong and fix it right up." He said as he held his hand out expectantly.

"Disch-Oh! Yes, I remember! Hold on…." Sirius paused as he rummaged through his pockets. "Found them! Here you go!"

The doctor looked slightly annoyed as he grabbed the papers and looked them over. He nodded his head as he read, and once he was done he laid the papers down and said, "These are easy fixes we will have you out of here in no time."

He was right all too soon he was headed back to the Dursleys.

So what did you think? Review please! I changed it up some from what it originally was but if this is your first time reading it then it really doesn't matter.


	6. Here we go again

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO ON!!!!**** Some of you guys need to go back and reread chapter 5, I changed it up some near the middle. That's all you have to read unless you want to read more. I am so sorry, I must be the worst updater ever, well that may be a little over exaggerated but still I hate to keep you guys waiting You know what I have had 20 reviews since the start of this story , that is absolutely amazing and to celebrate I am going to name all you guys and give you some recognition. Here goes, Thank you to: ****musicloveR090, Fizzy-Flo, ONIX-21, Finwitch1, LupinandHarry, xRisingSunx, ****Chili**** loves you, Sparkeee, PhoenixGrifyndor, speckled girl, KingDrag0n23, Gigi-Black-4-Life, Thank you to the 40 story alert people and 21 favorite story people. I would list all of you but that would take a really long time so instead I am sending a GREAT BIG THANK YOU! And hoping that it's good enough. **

**Warning: Has some graphic fighting scenes, more like beat up scenes but either way BE WARNED! On with the story. **

Harry was really not looking forward to returning to the Dursleys household, especially since they would have had to of paid the medical expenses. Somehow they would make it his fault that they made him need to go to the hospital. Still, he knew he would just have to bear through it, because the only way out was to tell Sirius, and that was not an option. So there they were Harry Potter and Sirius Black waiting for the cab that would take Harry back to hell.

Sirius was the one who chose to take the cab, he said it would give him and Harry a little more time together before Harry had to go back to the muggles. Harry was glad, more time with Sirius and less with Vernon made Harry a happy boy. It was because of this that the ride in the cab seemed far too short and Sirius wasn't really helping. The whole time he was reminding Harry of how much he cared, or that if anything happened he wanted to know right away so that he could help him, and there was nothing; nothing at all that he couldn't tell him.

'_If only you knew how wrong you are,' _Harry thought about his Grandfatherscomments_ 'I can't tell you about them you'll overreact and give the ministry a reason to take you back to Azkaban, and I can't have that.'_

To soon the time came when the cab pulled up in front of number four and Harry stared at the place in horror. _'I can't go in there, I can't, and Sirius what will Vernon say to him? I can't let Sirius get hurt, but what am I going to do?'_ Harry's thoughts were frantic and running together when suddenly his eyes stumbled upon an interesting sight. In the driveway where there should have been the Dursley's prized car sat…nothing. Nothing at all. _'They're not here. They left. They went on vacation while I was in the hospital.' _He was roughly pulled from his thoughts as his door was pulled open by an impatient Sirius.

"Are you coming or not?"Sirius asked looking down at Harry questioningly. Harry looked up to meet Sirius' eyes before he gave a shaky nod and reach down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

'_What am I going to tell him?'_ He asked himself as he got out of the car and started walking towards the door. A few steps later he had come up with the perfect plan and just as they were coming up to the porch he put it into action.

He ran ahead of Sirius and quickly tried the door; it was locked as he had guessed it'd be. After getting this information he took the few steps to the right of the door and put his hand up under the casing for the porch light the Dursleys had left in case Dudley lost his key; he had found it another time he had been locked out.

By this time Sirius was standing beside him and looking at him questioningly."Harry, what are you doing?"He asked him.

"Oh," Harry feigned surprise as he turned towards Sirius "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. They're not here right now they go out about this time every day, normally I go along with them but I was late getting back so they had to leave without me." Harry turned back to the door as if it were no big deal.

"Harry?" Sirius was beginning to get angry."Does this happen often?" How could they leave his Godson all alone, especially after being hurt so recently?

Harry heard the edge to his voice and turned back to Sirius. "No…this hardly ever happens," Harry paused for a moment to come up with the rest of his lie. "It's just that they've had this day marked on their calendar for months, they're er….they're meeting with a lot of family and having dinner they couldn't just cancel. I mean, who know when they'll get this chance again?" Harry was surprised at how much sense he was making.

"Yeah but Harry you just got out of the hospital they shouldn't have just left you here." You could still hear the edge to his voice as he reasoned with Harry.

"Sirius, its okay, I really don't mind, I can take care of myself."

"At least let me wait here with you until they come back." Sirius said, not liking the prospect of just leaving Harry.

"Sirius there's no reason to." Harry said as he thought of what he could say to make him leave. "Hey, what's going on? Do you think I can't take care of myself? So what, a couple of kids catch me off guard and all of the sudden I'm some sort of weakling?!" Harry finished off yelling.

"Harry, that's not what I meant, I don't think your weak and off course you can care for yourself. I just worry about you is all." Sirius was trying his best to explain things to Harry but feelings just weren't his thing, and Harry's sudden outburst left him unsure of what to do.

"Yeah well, I don't need you to worry about me." Harry mumbled back at him.

Sirius looked slightly hurt. "Sorry, but whether you need it or not I'm always going to worry about you. All right, have it your way."Sirius said seeing the stubborn look on his Godsons face." I'll leave you alone, but you have to promise to be careful, okay?"Sirius looked at Harry with concern and he couldn't bear to pull this out any longer.

Harry put on his best annoyed voice, mumbled out a 'yeah, sure' and turned to open the door. Sirius stood there for a moment longer not knowing what to say when the cab horn honked and it was time for Sirius to leave but not before he gave Harry a large hug from behind.

The first thing Harry noticed was the sound of a baby crying, the second was the very large form of Dudley rushing towards him fists raised. He was yelling and screaming at Harry for taking so long, that Harry was the reason he had had to watch the stupid screaming monster all day

Somewhere during that screaming one of Dudley's fists connected with Harry's stomach hard enough to throw him up against the door. Then the other one slammed into his right shoulder. Again and again fist fists hit Harry's arms and stomach; slamming into the soft flesh, skin tearing upon impact, blood running from his wounds.

A dark blur was seeping into the edges of Harry's vision, pulling at him, wanting to take him away, but he pushed it back. He didn't want the darkness to overcome him, didn't want Dudley to beat him, he wanted to stay awake, he wanted to help Elizabeth. The beating continued for several more minutes before Dudley finally stopped and began to walk away when he seemed to change his mind. He turned quickly and slammed his fist into Harry's cheek as if he had to make sure Harry remembered it was him.

With that blow the darkness that Harry had been fighting back got the better of him.

Apparently Dudley wasn't a fan of the whole Harry's allowed too lay in the entry way and sleep idea because he decided to wake him up, the not-so-nice way. He decided that a cannon ball onto the much smaller boy would be the best way to wake him up.

So Dudley took several steps back until he was next to the staircase and got a running start towards Harry. If Dudley hadn't jumped when he did he would have trampled him, but as it was he did jump, and as we all know, what goes up must come down and down he went.

A horrible resounding snap was heard throughout the room as Dudley's knees connected with Harry's chest. The force and pain that the blow caused woke Harry up but not only was he awake, he was screaming in agony until he realized that only made him hurt worse then he slammed his mouth shut as hard as he could, only to cause shooting pains in his gums.

It seemed the cannonball was an all around bad idea because not only did Harry get hurt but Dudley did to. His landing was off so instead of being able to stand right up he rolled forward and banged his head into the front door, hard, so hard that the skin tore and blood poured down the side of his face.

"Y-you did this! You used that Freak stuff of yours! You pushed me with it!" Dudley yelled at Harry trying to cover his mistake while pushing his fat hand to his forehead."Well, I'm going to call my dad he'll show you!"

Harry tried to respond he didn't want his uncle called while on vacation, but every breath felt like daggers were being plunged into his chest. By the time he was able to speak Dudley was already dialing the number on the kitchen phone. "D-don't call, vacation." He pleaded.

What! Oh you idiot they aren't on vacation yet! And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?!" He paused in the middle of his dialing to look at Harry

"Not…gone…where…then?"Harry's words were choppy and spread out.

"They went to the store; they're picking up some stuff for their trip. They left the screaming monster with me said it would- Why am I explain this to you? He asked himself "Not like it's any of your business any way." Dudley turned back around and finished his number.

"Please…no…he…mad."Harry was begging he didn't want to feel any more pain, but Dudley wasn't listening. He was waiting for his father to pick up."Please…no….NO!"With Harry's yelled plea the phone in Dudley's hand burst into flames causing a burnt Dudley to scream and throw the phone into the air, where the flames were extinguished and the phone fell back into its holder.

Dudley ran to the freezer and shoved his hand in the ice tray while Harry stared amazed at the phone. "Boy am I glad the ministry doesn't get mad at accidental magic." He had found that out during the whole balloon aunt fiasco.

"y-you, you" You could almost see the gears turning in Dudley's head as he searched his small vocabulary for a word that would accurately describe Harry."You freak! Wait till dad gets home, he'll show you!"Dudley pulled his hand out of the freezer with a handful of ice and ran out the back door just as the baby let out another high-pitched scream.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated they really help get the chapters out faster. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am trying to update more frequently now hopefully that will make you guys happier, by the way I love to get reviews, just throwing that out there. Oh, just so you don't think I am some horrible monster for having Dudley beat the crap out of Harry, I felt I had to add some bad beating scenes to give you a full understanding of what Harry is going through.**

**WARNING: This has a lot of Harry in pain(horrible huh?)YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 7**

'I got to help that baby' Harry thought as he tried to judge how far he could make it. 'wont know till I try' Harry rolled some and pushed up on his hands only to yelp and fall back to the floor grasping his chest. He stayed there several more minutes before trying again. This time using his stomach muscles instead of his arms. Once he had managed to pull himself into a sitting position he stayed there for two to three minutes breathing in sharp painful gasps that shook his whole frame. Finally he pulled himself up into a hunched standing and began walking towards the stairs stopping every two steps to catch his breath.

It was almost a full five minutes before Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and glared up at them with a look of pure hatred. 'I despise stairs.' He thought as he started up the steps. Every step he took felt as if someone was plunging a knife farther and farther into his chest twisting it as he went, but he forced himself to keep moving so he could help Elizabeth.

The last few steps were the worst, the knife had turned into an ax, the fuzziness at the edge of his vision was now a black cloud and he felt as if at any moment he would keel over. He was amazed when he found himself standing on the second floor. He looked down at the floor and considered sitting down for just a moment, but he realized that if he sat down there was no way he would be getting up for a long while. So he followed the screaming sound that was pounding in his head like a hammer all the way into Elizabeth's room and over to her crib.

'How am I supposed to get her out of the crib?' he asked himself looking down onto the pitiful sight, her tiny face was streaked with tears, her arms and legs were kicking out in all directions and just out of reach a small stuffed horse lay abandoned " At least I can get this for you." He told her as he reached over her, grabbed the horse and laid it in her flailing arms.

Elizabeth didn't stop crying and Harry didn't know what to do, I mean he knew the basics, they eat, they sleep, and they poop. So that is where he started.

He let out a sigh as he realized he would have to pick her up. He bent over the side of the crib, grabbed her under the arms, braced himself for pain and pulled up. But he was smart and instead of pulling her up he pulled her up in segments while leaning on the side bar to gain some leverage. Once she was out he rushed to the changing table and laid her down hastily, the weight was causing his battered arms to scream in protest and so he let his arms dangle uselessly by his side as he took in the small painful breaths that he so badly needed.

He turned back towards Elizabeth. "Your gonna be the death of me, you know that?" he asked the small figure as he searched the table for dippers, where he finally found them stowed away in a little pink drawer. It took him quite a while to change seeing as he had no idea as to what he was doing and she had made a "stinky".

He had made his weak body do so much already that his legs were shaking underneath him and he could hardly keep his eyes open. But the baby wouldn't stop crying, so he moved on to the next thing on his list, food.

He looked into all the little drawers but baby food was nowhere to be found, so he turned to look around the room and sure enough on the other side of the room in the opposite corner was a white cabinet with pink flowers twisted around the golden knobs and down the sides of the doors all of them tied together by a little green vine curving and twisting its way to the next flower.

Harry pulled the doors open and looked at the various types of food, reading them of as he went along.

"Peas, green beans, carrots, Beef and Beef broth? Oh, that looks horrible…" He muttered to himself. "Chicken and chicken broth, squash, sweet potatoes. Oh this looks edible…bananas. Hope you like them." He said over his shoulder as he grabbed the small spoon off the shelf and hobbled back over to Elizabeth.

He lifted her up and leaned her up against the wall in a sitting position. " He popped open the lid and tried to give her a spoonful of food, which she refused to eat until it touched her tongue and she realized what it was then she ate it gratefully.

It took Harry several more minutes to finish off the small jar and another 10 to sleep. He himself was dozing in the rocking chair beside the window, when he heard a horn honking outside. His eyes flew open and he stood and moved in front of the window.

He paled as he looked down towards the car. He watched as Dudley ran out the front door and began waving his arms around wildly, his mouth moving up and down for a moment before Petunia's hands flew up and she ran over to Dudley and began checking over his head.

Harry turned his attention away from Petunia and looked over at his uncle who was pacing back and forth in front of the driver's side door. He watched as his uncle turned to ask Dudley something then turn back to face the house. He looked into the two windows into the living room then his eyes slid over to the one in the kitchen finally turning his head upwards towards the baby's room where his and Harry's eyes met for just a moment before Harry ducked beneath the windowsill.

Harry listened closely as the front door slammed shut and heavy footsteps walked across the living room floor. ' I can't let him get me.' Harry thought as he stood and began his walk out of the room, he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. He heard his uncle begin to climb the stairs.

'21, There's 21 stairs to climb he's on…

5….

6…..

7" Harry thought as he turned out of the room and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"10…

11…

12" He took a few more steps the pain in his chest kept rising as Harry refused to stop and breath.

"15…

16…

17….

18" Harry took the last few steps over to the bathroom .

"19…

20" He pulled open the door and walked inside.

"21…

22" Harry's uncle rounded the corner just in time to see him pull the bathroom door closed.

"Can't let him get me." Harry muttered to himself as he locked the door and looked around the room, he spotted the window above the tub just as Vernon began to bang on the door. Harry hobbled over to it and looked over the edge. There was no way that in his state he would make that jump. So instead he reached behind him, grabbed the shower curtain, pulled it and the rod down and turned back to the window.

He threw the end of the curtain out the window and placed the rod across the window to keep it from slipping out.

Vernon began throwing all his weight at the door, hoping to force it open. The first few times the door only creaked and groaned, But the fourth time there was a horrible cracking noise inside the door, and the fifth time the wood splintered, the lock broke and the door burst open to reveal a open window and a missing Harry.

**Okay, I know it is rude of me to leave you with a cliff hanger but it was this or waiting awhile longer to post. Review please! **


	8. Trouble

**Sorry I would have gotten it out fifteen days ago if my computer hadn't broken down and decided it wanted to stop letting me on the internet, which sucked than my E button broke so I then had to write the word without it and do spell check to get the E or I had to copy and paste it from somewhere else that SUCKED. Oh well. Nothing can be done now. On with the story.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble**

Vernon yelled out in frustration as he ran over to the window and stuck his large head out, his eyes hungrily searching the ground for Harry but came up empty-handed. He turned away and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

He didn't have to go so far though, because Harry had never made it out of the bathroom, he was in far too much pain to hoist himself up on the windowsill so instead he found a cramped little spot among the toilet bowl cleaner under the sink. He had to pull his legs up to his chest and duck his head down just to get the door to shut and in the process he had caused himself so much pain that, with his head resting against the wood and blood seeping from his wounds, he had fainted.

Harry woke up several days later to the sound of the baby crying. "Oh, not again." Harry groaned as he pushed his legs forward in order to kick open the door but only managing to send shooting pains through his stiff legs. '_Jeez, how long have I been out?_'Harry wondered as he rubbed the side of his legs, and tried again to kick the door open only this time he was more successful.

Even though Harry had managed to get the door open it didn't make getting out any easier. His stiff and achy muscles screamed at him not to move. Eventually he did it; he had managed to pull himself up into a standing position where he stayed gasping for air and panting.

Once Harry had got his breath he began to hobble towards Elizabeth's room when a thought ran through his mind. "What if their still here?" Harry stopped and listened closely but the only thing h could hear was the loud cries from Elizabeth. "No, if they were here she wouldn't be crying." And with that thought Harry walked over to Elizabeth, got her cleaned up, fed and put to bed.

Harry walked out of the baby's room very quietly and began to descend the stairs grimacing the whole way. Once at the bottom Harry poked his head around the corner so that he could see into the living room and Kitchen to make sure that no one was home and once he had assured himself that Dudley wasn't going to pop out from behind a sofa or anything like that he went over to the window and looked out at the driveway. Once again the car that should have been there wasn't, but this time Dudley wasn't here either which meant he knew he was going to have some time to do what he wanted and probably wouldn't be back until his Aunt and Uncle were to.

Harry didn't know when Dudley or the Dursleys would be back because he still had no idea how long he had been knocked out under that sink, but he did have an idea on how to find out. Petunia kept track of the days on a calendar that hung on the kitchen wall and at the end of each day she would mark it off on the calendar. Harry found out when they had left by looking at the calendar and he found out what day it was then by looking at the display on the microwave; and as it turns out Harry had been out five days and Vernon and Petunia had left yesterday giving Harry six more days with the house all to himself and a baby to take care of.

Once Harry had gotten that useful bit of information he hobbled into the hallway, over to his cupboard and pulled out a very hungry looking Hedwig. Harry had left her some crackers, bread and such but he hadn't been able to replenish her food supply since before he went to the hospital six days ago. "I'm sorry for leaving you in there so long girl I was kinda, well, out of it." Harry apologized to the snowy owl as he walked into the kitchen with her on his arm. "If you'll wait just a moment I'll get you some good food though."Harry told her as he pulled some food from the fridge.

Once Hedwig and he had finished eating Harry went over to the window and opened it up to let an eager Hedwig pass by and fly off into the distance. Now it was time for Harry to take care of himself, he headed back over to his cupboard and reached inside to grab some clothes from the pile he had been using as a pillow and then headed over to the downstairs bathroom.

Harry stood in front of the mirror as he pulled off his clothes so that he could see just how bad the damage really was. His chest looked the worst, Dudley's landing had caused a large bruise to form going from one side over to the other, in some places lumps had formed where ribs had broken and tried to break through the skin. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when he tried to poke one of the lumps back into place. His eyes moved away from the lumps and bruises and down to the torn skin on his stomach. '_What was he wearing? Steal toed boots?_' Harry asked himself as he finished looking himself over and climbed into the shower.

Harry turned the hot water and stood beneath for a good hour and a half letting the hot water wash over his body and loosen his stiff muscles and carry his worries down the drain.

When Harry finally climbed out of the shower he realized that even though he had been sleeping for five days he was still exhausted. So he slowly climbed the stairs and went over to Elizabeth's room where he curled up under the guest beds covers and fell asleep.

Harry woke up four hours later to a small thumping noise coming from the window. "Oh, what now?" He asked groggily as he rolled out of bed and walked over towards the window he cheered up slightly as he saw an owl with a letter tied around its leg hovering around just outside the window. He opened up the window and let the owl fly inside so he could remove the letter tied around his leg.

Harry was filled with joy when he realized it was from Sirius and began to read it on his way back to the bed.

Dear Harry,

Thought I should check in on you, you haven't had any more problems have you? With those kids, or the muggles? Remember you can tell me, I don't care what Dumbledore says, if they're giving you problems I'll come get you in a heart-beat. Anyway, onto my real news, Dumbledore says I can come get you next weekend for a visit. I'd come get you this weekend but apparently, "The less you get taken away from the blood protection, the better." I don't care if he is the most respected wizard of our time; he sure knows how to get on my nerves. Oh well write me back and tell me if it's okay to come get you.

Love, Sirius

Harry smiled as he looked over the letter. Of course he wanted Sirius to come get him, now if it was okay was a different story. The Dursley's would, of course, refuse but Harry was pretty sure that Sirius didn't care if they wanted him to go or not, only if Harry wanted to go. So Harry placed the letter down on the mattress and got down on the floor. He pulled up the loose floor board and was relieved to find out that the Dursleys hadn't discovered that hiding spot. He pulled out a quill some ink and parchment before settling down to write a reply to Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

You shouldn't worry so much; no one's giving me any problems, not the Dursleys or those kids. I think they're done messing with me; after all you can only put someone in the hospital so many times before you get caught. I can't wait until next weekend, nothing exciting ever happens around here.

Love, Harry.

Harry folded up the letter and went over to the owl that was waiting patiently on the windowsill. He quickly tied the note to the owl's leg and sent him off before closing the window and returning to bed.

The next time Harry woke up it was morning and the sun was shining on his face. Harry groaned and sat up in the bed. He looked around at the fuzzy room for a moment before reaching over and grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. He looked around again, this time noticing two blue eyes looking at him from between the bars on her crib.

"You're up early." Harry told the little girl as he looked out the window to the rising sun. "I can't get used to seeing that window without bars." Harry muttered more to himself as he stood and went over to the baby. Harry looked over the side of the crib to see the little girl smiling up at him.

"The usual huh?" He said as he bent down and hesitantly picked her up. He suppressed a groan as every muscle in his body screamed at him for lifting the small child. He took care of her normal needs before heading down the stairs to place her in the play pen and make breakfast.

Most of the day went by quickly for Harry; Hedwig had popped back in around noon while the baby napped. He had eaten well and not had to do any backbreaking chores. Harry felt that this week was actually going to go well, but eventually all good things must come to an end, and end they did.

Right after the baby had gotten her bottle she had begun to let out these shrill cries. Harry didn't know what to do, her diaper was clean her stomach was full and she just woke up from a nap, so what could be wrong? Harry walked with her, bounced her, rocked her, even sang for her but nothing seemed to be working.

Finally Harry came up with an idea, it wasn't his greatest plan in the world but it would have to work. He placed Elizabeth back in the pen and went back up the stairs. He turned into Elizabeth's room and went over to the lose floorboard reached in and grabbed a stack of letters that he had been collecting over the years. Harry searched through every one until he found the one he was looking for.

Hermione had sent it to him the summer after second year. Ron had told her about the bars on Harry's window and Hermione was worried about him.

At the bottom of the letter Hermione had placed her home telephone number and home address in case he couldn't send an owl, he could call or send a letter the muggle way.

Harry grabbed the letter and went back down the stairs; he headed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone out of its holder. Letting out a deep sigh he unfolded the letter and placed it on the counter.

'_What am I worried about?_' Harry asked himself as he looked over the number. '_Hermione is the smartest person I know, if she can't help me then no one can._'

Making up his mind Harry dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. Two rings later a familiar voice came in through the phone.

"Hello?" The voice questioned

"Is this Hermione?" Harry questioned the voice back in reply.

"Yes. Harry? Harry is that you?"

"Yes."

"What is it Harry? Did something happen, is something wrong? Why didn't you send Hedwig?" Hermione began questioning Harry too fast for him to answer.

"Slow down Hermione! Nothing's wrong, well not really anyway, I just had a question. I didn't send Hedwig because well, owls simply aren't fast enough."

"Oh, well, what was your question? And who's crying?"

"Well, the crying is actually what my question is about."

"What is it?"

"The crying is coming from a baby, and I can't get her to stop, Can you help me?"

"A baby!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why is there a baby there? And why are you taking care of it?"

"It's the Dursley's baby; she's really nice, for a Dursley. But then again she's still a baby."

"Okay. But why are _you_ taking care of it?"

"My aunt and uncle went on vacation." Harry mumbled in response to her.

"What! They just left you there?! Harry, that's horrible!"

"Well they left Dudley here to; he was supposed to do most of the actual baby work but…. Dudley is off at a friend's for the week."

"Harry, that's not right they shouldn't have left you." Hermione carried on.

"That's not what we're talking about remember, crying baby." Harry redirected his friend.

"Oh yes well, did you check her diaper? Feed her, get her bottle, give her a nap, and burp her?"

"I've tried all of that." Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Is she sick? Does she have a fever; is she tugging on her ears or throwing up?"

"How do you check if a baby has a fever? And don't all babies throw up?"

"Only sick babies throw up regular babies urp."

"Urp? Isn't that the same as throwing up, and you never told me how to take her temperature."

"Urp is when a baby eats too much or is jostled around throwing up is… well more disgusting, you have to take a babies temperature rectally."

"Rectally! That's-that can't be right! How do you do that without…err...hurting them?"

"Well, you….Oh! This is useless; I can't take care of a baby over the phone!" Hermione shouted at no one in particular. "Harry, how long did your Uncle say he was going to be gone?"

"Um, five more days, why?"Harry asked wondering where she was going with this.

"And your sure Dudley won't come back until they do?"

"Yes, why? Hermione, what are you thinking?"

"Hold on Harry." Hermione told him as she placed down the phone.

Harry was pretty sure he knew what she was up to; she wanted to come over and help him. He didn't know if that would be possible, but then again, all but one of his bruises could be covered and he could say he got that from fighting with Dudley which was _half_ true. Harry walked forward a few steps while trying to hide his limp, it was difficult but he did it.

"Harry, you still there?" Hermione's voice rang out over the telephone.

"Yes."

"Good I've got it cleared with my mum and dad and now I just need to make sure you're all right with it. Mum says I can come over later this afternoon and stay a few nights, of course she thinks your Aunt and Uncle will be there."

"Why Hermione, shame shame, asking me to lie for you?"Harry said in a mock surprised tone. "I'm just kidding, course you can come over. Anything to make Elizabeth stop crying."

"Good, I'll be there around 5 is that okay?"

"Yep, see you then, bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry!"

Harry sighed as he placed the phone back in the holder before turning back to the crying baby. "Please stop crying." Harry said as he had resorted to begging her.

For the next two hours Harry pleaded, begged, patted and rubbed until she had finally cried herself to sleep. Harry had just laid the blanket wrapped baby in the play pen when a soft knock came from the front door.

Harry rushed over and opened the door. He was immediately wrapped in a bone crushing hug, it took all Harry had not to scream as she pushed against his broken ribs and gripped his bruised back.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again." Hermione said as she released him from her death grip. "What on earth happened to you face?!"Hermione looked horrified at the large bruise on Harry's cheek.

"Got in a little scuffle with Dudley." Harry said looking away. "I lost."

"Harry, that was totally irresponsible, from what I saw at the train station he's at least three times your size!"Hermione shouted at him.

"Keep your voice down." Harry told her as he listened carefully for the sounds of a waking baby.

"Huh? Oh, she stopped." She said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well yes and no, she cried right up until she fell asleep." Harry replied as he gestured for Hermione to enter the house.

"Wow…" Hermione said to herself. "It's _really _clean here."

"Oh yeah, they're um…. A little on the ocd side."Harry told her as he walked stiffly over to the living area.

"I can tell…" Hermione mumbled to herself, as a frown spread over her face as she realized that none of the many pictures on the walls held the small frame of Harry but instead the large whale like form of the Dursley she recognized from the train station. It was Dudley she believed. But instead of asking Harry about it she decided it would be a better idea to just make a mental note for later.

"Oh, um you can sit and wait over here and I'll go make us some dinner, unless you've already eaten, that is." Harry said as he gestured over to the sofa seated in front of the big screen T.V.

"No I haven't, but I mean, you don't have to make me anything I'm not really hungry right now." Hermione said as she sat down on the left side of the couch.

"Oh, okay." Harry came over and sat down on the right side of the couch staring ahead for several minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"So Harry, have you started on your school work yet? You do remember that we have a five thousand word essay due for potions don't you?" Leave it to Hermione to bring up school.

"Oh, Yeah I remember, but err…I haven't exactly err…started on it _per say_." Harry said hesitantly as he scratched at the back of his head.

"What does 'per say' mean?" Hermione fixed Harry with a burning stare.

'Bloody hell, if looks could kill…' Harry thought to himself as he looked sheepishly back at his friend. "Well, I mean, I opened the book…"

"Harry! You and Ron are just the same, I swear, the biggest procrastinators I've ever seen." Hermione sighed as she threw her hands up and let them flop back down next to her.

Harry decided not to respond but instead to just smile back which ended up earning him a playful punch on his arm. It wasn't meant to hurt him and Harry knew that but that didn't stop the shooting pains that burned through his entire arm, keeping him from talking for the next two minutes as he chewed on his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Hermione didn't notice though because she had just launched into her story about how her summer was going. Apparently she had been playing secretary for her parent's dental office, and last Saturday had gone to a two hour seminar about the dangers of tooth decay.

"That must have been fun." Harry said recovering.

"Oh just the best time I have ever had." Hermione told him rolling her eyes. "It didn't help that the man who was speaking talked as slow and monotone as he possibly could, I mean the guy looked as if he were older than Dumbledore!"

Harry laughed deeply but stopped abruptly as pain shot through his chest.

"Harry?"Hermione looked at him quizzically as he bit his lip.

Instead of responding he just closed his eyes and collected himself before facing Hermione fully and giving her a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache is all, the laughing irritated it."Harry lied smoothly before smiling again. "But I'm okay now."

Hermione looked doubtful but she just nodded her head in understanding.

"If you'll excuse me I think I should go make dinner." Harry said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"Okay." Hermione told him quietly standing up herself but instead of for the kitchen she headed for the play pen and peaked over the side. "Hey she is kinda cute." Hermione said a small smile gracing her lips.

"Harry you are a really good cook!" Hermione complemented as she took another bite of the Bar-B-Q chicken Harry had made for them.

"Really?" Harry knew he wasn't horrible but he had only ever been pointed out the mistakes he made.

"Yeah where did you learn to cook?" Hermione seriously doubted his Aunt petunia actually tried to teach him.

"Oh, um…just practice." Harry mumbled back to her.

"Hmm.." Hermione scowled down at her food thinking about the so called practice.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence as Hermione pondered about what Harry's life was like here, and Harry wondered what he could have said to make her think so hard. He had just told her he had practice cooking, don't most kids? He was sure he had seen give Ginny cooking lessons while he was there last year.

Maybe that was the problem; he wasn't a girl so why was he learning to cook? Harry shrugged it off and went to collect Hermione's now cleaned plate and wash the dishes.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione told him as he cleared the table."I could've done it though."

"You're Welcome. It's no big deal really I'm used to it." Harry then mentally cursed himself for saying something that so resembled the practice comment from earlier.

Hermione just frowned and went back to thinking for moment before questioning Harry further. "So you cook and clean the tables often?"

"Harry ran through his frantic thoughts for a small moment before finding a suitable explanation. "Not really, Dudley and I take turns; it's just the normal chores you know?" Harry told her surprised at how easily the lie had left his mouth.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded then looked out the window at the setting sun. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where will I stay tonight?" Hermione questioned as she turned back to look at Harry.

"Oh, um you could, err…." Harry thought about the possible arrangements, but it was only a three bedroom house, there was Dudley room, Vernon and Petunia's room, and the guest/nursery room. Which is where he was sleeping; that's it. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He told her as he continued washing the dishes.

"I could take the couch Harry, I don't mind."

"No, you take the bed, you're the guest so it's only fair. "

"All right." He watched as another frown crossed her face.

"Honestly Hermione your face is going to end up sticking like that." Harry sighed as he placed the last dish up in the cupboard.

"Hmm…" She looked up at Harry. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry it must seem like I am turning into Snape.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but at that moment an ear piercing shriek swept through the house,

"She's up."Harry groaned and went back into the living room. Hermione walked faster than him and she ended up reaching the playpen before him.

"Well?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the couch.

Hermione looked intently over at the baby for a moment before smiling. "Harry she's just teething!" Hermione said as she watched the baby chew on her hand.

"Teething? Teething?! You're kidding me right? I mean she screamed for _hours _and she's just teething?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Well, what do you do about it?"Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione didn't reply instead she just picked the baby up and sat with her on the couch. Hermione placed one finger in her mouth and rubbed her gums, at first Elizabeth screamed louder but after several seconds they slowly began to quite down until they were small whines and then nothing. Hermione removed her finger wiped it on her pants and smiled over to Harry.

Harry just stared dumbfounded and amazed. "How-how did you _do_ that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When you rub the gums it puts pressure on them, yes it hurts at first but eventually it soothes. It also helps the teeth break through the skin sooner.

"Oh." Harry replied dully.

The rest of the evening went by quickly as the two friends chatted about little things or played with Elizabeth. Eventually the time came when it was Elizabeth's bedtime, so Harry picked up the baby and headed up the stairs thanking God that Hermione was going up behind him as he couldn't stop his face from contorting with pain.

Eventually he made it into Elizabeth's room and sat with her in the rocking chair as Hermione came in and sat down on the small bed.

"This is your room?" Hermione asked looking around the nursery.

"Yes, it got turned into hers while I was gone." Harry nodded down to the bundle in his arms. "Hermione." He sighed as he saw another frown form.

"Hmm…." She seemed lost in thought. "Oh, right." She looked over at him and smiled.

Harry smiled back and they sat in silence until he had put the baby in the crib and walked out the door leaving it open. Hermione and he headed down the stairs and talked some more while also playing some muggle card games and watching T.V.

Finally at around ten Hermione headed up to bed and Harry went to collect some blankets for the couch.

The next day went by fast and simple Hermione ended up taking care of the baby the most while Harry cooked meals and took care of the cleaning. While Elizabeth slept they would talk, play the card games, Watch TV or they would try playing the Video games Dudley owned, due to Harry's inexperience he lost every time.

Around four the trio was playing happily in the living room unaware of the person walking up to the door, leaning over in front of the window to grab the spare key but instead h stopped and looked in at the scene playing out in front of him.

Dudley smiled cruelly as he walked away from the door and towards the payphone down the street.

**

**SOOOOO? What did you think? Review please. I hope the length of the chapter sorta makes up for the wait.**


	9. Ouch

**See, so much sooner than I have been posting! So you all got to love me more!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A REALLY BAD ABUSE SCENE I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT COMES UP. (Poor Harry. T.T)**

** Ch.9: Ouch**

Dudley had a new bounce in his step as he walked towards the phone booth. This was going to be fun for him. He now had the perfect way to get Harry back for the pigtail incident. His mother and father had been to scared that someone would check up on him after he got his acceptance letter that they had never punished him '_properly_'.

But add the fact that in the 12 and a half years that Harry had lived with them no one bothered to check on him to him blowing up Aunt Marge last summer gave them perfect reason to start some mild punishments this summer. But Dudley was sure that this would be just the shove his dad needed to start in with some real punishments like what it was before that freaks school came into the picture. Things would finally be normal again.

Dudley slipped a few coins into the red machine and dialed his fathers cell phone. He peeled off the flaking paint chips while waiting for his dad to answer.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Dad! Oh dad, you must come home right away!" Dudley put on the best panicked voice he could.

"Dudley?! Dudley what's wrong?" Vernon's voice took on a slightly concerned edge to it.

"Oh it's horrible!" Dudley whined to his father. "It's '_him_' he's gone mad! I don't know what's gotten into him! I was just washing dishes when I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to answer it and- and this girl was there. She was one of '_them_'.

Vernon let out a growl and Dudley smiled as his voice grew angry. "Dudley, I want you to tell me exactly what _she_ did and _him_ to."

"Well…Okay, as I was saying, she was one of '_them_' and she pulled that stick thing on me! Then 'he' came over and they threatened to kill me if I didn't leave! S-so I had to. I feel so ashamed I-I just left them there with poor Elizabeth." Dudley couldn't help but smile at how smoothly his lie was going.

"I'll be there as fast as I can Dudley don't you worry. I want you to go back by the house and wait for me stay out of sight I don't want that freak to get a heads up." Vernon told him just before he slammed the phone down.

Dudley smirked and hung the phone back on the stand before heading back to the house to watch the show.

* * *

Vernon was furious. How dare that freak threaten his son! And now he had his daughter, God only knows what they could be doing to her! Plus he brought one of '_his_' kind into his home! It was bad enough having the boy there, but now there was two of them!

He ran around his large hotel room collecting items and shoving them into the waiting bags.

"Vernon? What's going on?" Petunia asked as she watched him from the bathroom doorway. "Why are you packing?"

"It's the boy." Vernon growled out between clenched teeth as he forced an armload of clothes into the already stuff. "He's attacked Dudley and brought a freak into our home not to mention kidnapping Lizzy!"

"What!" Petunia looked Horrified. "Oh my poor Dudley, and Lizzy! She's just a baby Vernon; she can't defend herself against them! What are we going to do?"

"We will do nothing. I will handle the boy and his friend."

"What will I do?"

"You will take Lizzy and Dudley and wait in the driveway until I am done. We'll need to go to the store and get some '_cleaning_' supplies." Petunia nodded.

* * *

Harry Smiled down at the laughing baby, He loved it when she laughed, and she was so easily pleased to. She wasn't a very fussy baby, once Hermione took care of the teething problem, which apparently you could also solve by letting them chew on frozen waffles. Apparently the cold soothes the pain.

Hermione came over and sat down beside him. "Hey Harry, do you realize what time it

Is don't you?"

Harry looked up confused and shook his head no.

"It's after eight and therefore it's time for a certain baby to go to bed." She said as she picked up Elizabeth and headed up the stairs. Harry stood and followed behind her.

Hermione sat in the rocking chair and sang softly to Elizabeth as Harry sat on the bed waiting patiently as he swung his feet.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion a few minutes later when he heard a car door slam in the …. driveway.

He stood and walked over to the window as Hermione placed the baby into the crib. "Oh no." Harry whispered.

* * *

Vernon was fuming as he slammed the car door shut and rushed up to the house, nearly ripping the unlocked door off of its hinges as he flung it open.

Petunia ushered Dudley off the lawn where he had seated himself into the car before following her husband into their house.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he turned on his heel and grabbed her shoulders. "Stay in here, and whatever happens do Not make a sound." Harry said shoving her into the closet. "If you do you'll only make things worse."

"Harry what's going on?! What are you talking about?" She asked as Harry shut the door and pulled out his wand. "Signum proprius." He muttered and watched as the door of the closet joined with the wall. "I'm sorry." He whispered before placing a charm on the door to make it look as if he hadn't done anything.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione shouted through the slats in the door.

"No noise." Harry told her before turning to walk out the door, only to run straight into his enraged uncle knocking the wand from his hand.

"Boy!" Vernon said roughly shoving Harry into the room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Vernon asked as politely as h could hoping to lessen the punishment that apparently Hermione would witness.

"Where is she?" He growled stepping further into the room.

"Who sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Dudley told me he saw another one of your kind in here!"

**(A/N WARNING ABUSE STARTS HERE IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER HOWEVER THIS MAY MAKE IT MORE DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND!)**

Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he was slapped across the face. "She left." He said simply as he raised his hand to his bleeding lip, he looked over towards Elizabeth and saw Petunia carrying her out of the room.

"Left?" Vernon smiled cruelly. "Good. I wouldn't want to have to take care of both of you at once." Vernon said shaking his head. "I am just surprised, it's a bit of a coincidence that she left right as we were coming home."

"She couldn't stay long her parents called and told her to go home." Harry said looking straight ahead not daring to glance at the closet.

Vernon's face turned to one of disgust as he raised his fist and punched Harry hard in the causing him to fall to the ground. "You let that '_filth'_ use our phone?!" He shouted as he aimed a kick towards Harry's head and he just barely managed to dodge it. He scrambled back trying to reach his wand.

"No way in Hell! Vernon yelled as he hurried past Harry and grabbed the wand up grasping it firmly between each hand.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he lunged forward and bit his uncles leg as hard as he could causing him to yell and fling the wand into the hall.

"Why you little." Vernon growled reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair and yanking up hard. With a yelp Harry released his leg and felt himself being lifted to his feet by his hair, he used both his hands and clawed at the fist in his hair.

"Stop that!" Vernon yelled and used his other hand to punch Harry in the nose sending blood streaming down his face.

Harry let out a strangled cry and began kicking fiercely at his Uncle, who growled and continued punching Harry until the kicks stopped. However two hands still remained clenched on the fat hand fisted into his hair.

Vernon held his hair for a few more seconds before releasing his hold allowing Harry to fall in a heap to the ground. He sneered and slammed his large foot into Harry's midsection bringing a scream from the boy's lips.

Vernon reached down and grabbed harry roughly by his collar yanking him from the ground once more, before slamming him into the wall and wrapping a meaty hand around his thin throat.

Squeezing tightly he leaned forward to whisper in his ear."You really did it this time. You won't ever see those freaky friends of yours again. No I don't think you'll be seeing '_anything_' ever again."

Vernon's harsh whispers chilled Harry to the bone and as the blackness started to blur the edges of his vision he began to believe him. This was the end. He would miss Sirius that was certain and all of his friends…his friends, Hermione. No one but him knew she was there and Harry had locked her in! Who would save her? He couldn't allow his best friend to die!

Harry gathered all the strength he could and kicked in the direction he believed to be his uncle. His foot connected with Vernon's groin causing him to groan and fall over releasing Harry.

Harry gasped for breath and crawled painfully past his uncle towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Harry heard his uncle's growl just before he felt the hands wrap around his ankle and pull sharply. "You won't get away with that!"

Harry clawed desperately at the ground as he was dragged back towards his uncle. He felt the hand release his leg and he tried to stand but instead a horrible pain ripped through his shoulder as his arm was yanked behind his back.

He let out a scream as he was pulled up by his arm and it twisted and popped under the pressure.

"Thought you were going to get away did you?" Vernon asked Harry menacingly as he twisted Harry's already pained arm. He screamed again and tried to pull away only to send horrible pain shooting through his entire arm and back.

Vernon grasped Harry's other arm and threw him head first into the wall where he hit with a sickening crack. Hermione had her hand tight over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she watched through the slats. If only she had gotten her wand!

Vernon smiled evilly walked closer and bent over Harry. He grabbed his hair roughly and yanked his head up. "Had enough yet?"

Harry wearily opened his eyes. "Please, no more." Harry begged but Vernon only laughed and threw his head down.

"Sorry." Vernon told him sarcastically. "I can't do that." He stood and began repeatedly kicking Harry as hard as he could not stopping until Harry's whimpers and moans of pain had, and the blood had pooled around half a foot out from his body.

Vernon smiled cruelly and with one last kick he turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione waited until she heard the front door slam before she began calling Harry. Trying to get him to move or say something. But Harry's broken body didn't budge and tears streamed down Hermione's face as she came to the realization he might be dead.

*** *** *** *** ***

**I know its not really long but the next part I wanted to be a separate chapter…I think I might change the rating to M so tell me what you think. Review! Also some of you are concerned about this being a Harry/Hermione and I would like to tell you that NO it is not. I prefer them as just friends and that is what they are. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's been a year, and I am SO sorry but for those of you still reading I appreciate it and here you are.**

Chapter 10

Diana Ingleton groaned as she watched her jumpy secretary approach her door though her office window that allowed her to watch the paper pushers underneath her. She hated them every single one of the little kiss ups all hoping to be the next minister of magic. She was the head of the Department of underage magic; of course Diana never had to work for the position because her father was a very well-known wizard and everyone wanted to please him. She was brought out of her little reverie by the timid knocks on her door.

"M-miss Ingleton? There is a message for you, a-apparently someone didn't get there owl." The secretary stuttered through the door.

Diana gritted her teeth and pushed herself away going over to the door and flinging it open causing the secretary to jump back scared. "Honestly Margarine couldn't you open the door before you speak? I can hardly understand your stutters standing next to you but through a door? Think why don't you? "

"It's M-Margret, Miss Ingleton and I am sorry for b-bothering you but there was a message and you told me"

"I know what I told you! I am not a moron! What was the message?"

"Well, a-actually I'm not sure it, it's on my desk ma'am."

"Let's go to your desk than!" Diana shouted ushering the young woman over towards her desk.

"Y-yes ma'am" Margret nodded and hurried over to her desk picking up a piece of paper off of one of the stack. "Here it is! It says- Oh!" She gave a little yelp as the paper was snatched from her hands by her boss.

"I know how to read." Diana grumbled as she looked over the paper. "Ugh! some misfit didn't receive his owl. I hate kids!"

"Oh come on didn't you ever play with magic on your summer vacation?" A certain Pink haired auror joked as she walked over to Diana and leaned up against Margret's desk.

"Unlike you Tonks, I understand that rules are there for a reason." She snapped back at her before turning to her secretary "Why are you standing there like an idiot? Go get me an auror request form!"

"Yes ma'am." Margret nodded as she hurried off.

Tonks rolled her eyes before looking at Diana "You're too hard on her. Besides why do you need an auror request form?"

"Stupid kid can't be gotten ahold of which means he has either locked himself where he can't be reached or he's incapacitated, hopefully the latter." Diana growled out as she slammed the paper down on her secretary's desk.

Tonks sighed as she sneaked a peak at the message. Harry Potter? Sirius's Godson? Her interest peaked she looked back over at Diana. "You know Eldridge and I could swing by and check on it."

Diana eyed her skeptically "You actually want to help me? Since when?"

Tonks shrugged as she thought of what to say. "I'm bored." She told her as Margret walked up to them.

Diana glanced at her secretary briefly before yanking the request papers out of her hands. "Fine." She told her as she balled up the papers and threw them at Margret. "It's all yours."

~~

Hermione threw herself against the wooden door for the fifth time desperately trying to get out. "PLEASE!" She screamed as her sixth attempt failed "LET ME OUT!" and then her seventh "please…" she sobbed as she slid down the door and turned slightly so she could see out the slats to watch as his chest rose and fell slightly; the only assurance that Harry Potter still lived

~~

Tonks hurried through the halls until she reached Eldridge's desk. "Hey come on El, we got to go." She told the sandwich-chewing auror.

"Hmah, ihm ehahing!" He mumbled at her around a mouth of ham sandwich.

"Even if I could understand you we would still be going, now move."

"What's with you?" He asked after gulping down his mouthful and catching up to her. "You're not usually this big of an ass."

"Jee thanks, it's a bit of an emergency, I know the kid's Godfather, and from what I've heard this kids a trouble magnet." Tonks glanced over at him as she pushed through the doors to the main area of the Ministry of Magic.

"What's his name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, as in 'the boy who lived' Harry Potter?" Eldridge exclaimed as he followed behind Tonks towards the apparition area.

"That's the one." She told him before grabbing his arm and turning on her heel causing them both to disappear.

~~

"Please keep breathing. Please keep breathing. Please keep breathing." She repeated the chat over and over hoping that it would actually work. Praying that by some miracle he would make it out of this situation alive. "Please keep breathing. Please keep breathing. Please keep breathing." She knew she wasn't really helping though, because the longer she watched the smaller the rise and fall of his chest became and they kept spreading out.

She sucked in a sharp breath when his chest didn't rise again. She counted to five like she had been doing before but still there was no movement. "Harry?" She whispered quietly starting to stand up. "Harry." She called out to him getting louder. "Harry!" She yelled for him slamming her fists against the wooden door. "Harry! You can't die Harry! HARRY!" She yelled as loud as she could tears leaking from her eyes, her fist banging on the door again and again.

~~

"Merlin's beard Tonks!" Eldridge shouted as he landed unsteadily on the corner of privet drive. "You could have given me some warning you know! Tonks? Tonks!" He shouted after her as he realized she was already a quarter of the way down the street, and had to run to catch up with her.

"Sorry El No time to goof around with you. Like I said this kid attracts trouble." She told him as he caught up to her side still jogging to keep up with her hurried pace.

"Well the house looks good enough." Eldridge huffed as they approached the front door.

"Yea, but as we have learned before looks can be deceiving." Tonks told him as she raised her hand to knock but paused. "Do you hear that?" She asked him quietly as they leaned in towards the door.

"Harry! Harry! You can't die Harry! HARRY!" A muffled voice called from inside.

Tonks reached for the door knob only to find it locked. "Stand back!" she called out to her partner as she pulled out her wand. "Bombarda!" she shouted right before the door splintered and came off it's hinges. "Hello!" She yelled running into the house her partner on her heals. "Where are you?"

"UP HERE! PLEASE HURRY!" Hermione's panicked voice called out.

"Come on!" Tonks yelled as she raced up the stairs and towards the nursery only to stop dead in her tracks. She opened her mouth to speak but her partner beat her to it.

"Bloody hell…." He muttered just before Tonks ran over to the crumpled form by the window.

"Save him please!" Hermione's muffled voice called out again.

"El! Get her out of the closet I have to get him to Saint Mungo's he isn't breathing." She told him never looking up from the dyeing boy.

"You can't apparate from here." Hermione told her through the door.

"Stand back." Eldridge called to Hermione as he pointed his wand at the door. "Incide baisses." He muttered tracing the door's out line cutting through the sealed wood.

"I need to clear his airway he is suffocating on his blood!" Tonks shouted as she pointed her wand to his throat. "Anapneo! There is so much blood…" she muttered as she watched the spell push the blood from his airway and causing it to seep out the sides of his mouth. "He's breathing again." Tonks told the others as she looked over at Eldridge and the now freed Hermione. "But I need to get him out of here so I can apparate."

"He's still alive…." Hermione sighed softly to herself.

"For now." Tonks muttered as she stood and raised her wand. "Mobilicorpus!" She called before Harry floated up into the air and towards the hall. "El, take her outside and apparate to Saint Mungo's, I'll meet you there."

"All right Tonks be careful." He told her as he ushered Hermione out ahead of Harry and out of the house onto the sidewalk and tuning on his heal taking Hermione with him. Tonks came out with Harry soon after and grabbed ahold of his arm before disappearing with him.

Allrighty hope you liked it. Reviews Are greatly appreciated they are what got me back to writing!


	11. Back to Mungo's

**All righty here's the next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed and added my story to your Favorites! Greatly appreciated! **

Chloe's breaths came in short gasps as she rushed back over to the Nurse's station glaring at her coworker who was happily typing away at another one of her crappy stories; it was a busy day to say the least she had been carting patient after patient back into exam rooms for the last hour and a half, her legs felt like jelly and she was ready to collapse. She wanted nothing more than to take her break already but they were understaffed and people just kept showing up; the waiting room was chalk full of broken limbs, bloody noses, splinched toenails, sprained ankles, discolored appendages and Merlin knows what else.

"Listen Melinda, you get the next patient I have to sit down a second." She called out pulling up one of the old rolling desk chairs.

"Sure thing, I just love pushing overweight couch potatoes around the place this." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm before spinning around in her own desk chair with a huff and grabbing a chart off the counter.

"OK, you know what, I get that your new here and you aren't used to the rules but, you actually have to _work_ here; you know that thing where you actually get off your butt for once and do something to help." She whispered back at her glancing around to make sure none of the patients overheard them before collapsing into the rolling chair her fiery red curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Melinda turned on her heal narrowing her dark brown eyes at her coworker. "Don't go pulling that on me I have worked in this hellhole for three months now and you know I do work around here unlike you!" She shouted causing several people to look over at them.

Chloe glanced around at the staring people before turning back to Melinda. "Would you keep your voice down?" She growled at the other girl. "I like having a job, and what you mean I don't work? I just spent the last hour and a half pushing _your _patients back and forth around this hospital because you were too busy!"

"UGH! I don't have time for this!" Melinda scoffed clearly avoiding the accusation. "I actually have to help people!" She called back as she hurried off to the patients.

"Wow, Supreme B much?" Another Nurse commented as she walked behind the station and placed a chart down beside one of the computers before pulling up the chair Melinda had just vacated.

"You're telling me." She muttered glancing over at the slightly older nurse as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Hey Janet I can copy that over for you if you want. I have been up doing run around work for a while now and would love the break excuse."

Janet gave Chloe a once over with scrutinizing blue eyes as if she could see the trustworthy on her before smiling and giving a nod. "Sure why not, I like working with patient's more than paperwork anyway." She handed the chart off to Chloe before getting out of her chair and began to head towards the waiting area when she heard a weird thud coming from that direction, Janet looked over at Chloe to see if she had heard it to but as it turned out she didn't need the confirmation.

"Oh my God! What happened to him!" One of the patients cried out as several of them huddled around where the noise had come from.

"I Need a Healer over here!" A much more commanding voice shouted from the center of the group causing Janet and Chloe to spring into action, both of them ran over to the group and pushed there way through the crowd.

"Back up we need to get through!" Janet called to the patients pushing them to the side as they slowly started to disperse. "Dear Merlin." She muttered as her eyes fell upon the broken boy in front of her. "Chloe, message Healer Jackson, get him down her right away."

"Yes mam." She muttered as she turned and pulled out her wand.

"I need you to back away to miss." She called to Tonks as she kneeled down beside Harry and began checking his vitals and muttering to herself.

"How is he?" An older man of about forty asked as he rushed over to the nurse on the ground followed closely by nurse Chloe who was floating a stretcher behind her.

"Pulse rate is 55and decreasing, bp's 100/43 also decreasing airway is clogged by fluids, lungs are also filing with fluids." The words rushed from her mouth as the levitated the boy onto the stretcher, And began to rush him back past the Emergency doors. As they reached the doors Janet turned back and addressed Chloe Stay here notify the family, question the girl he arrived with call some aurors."

"OK. Chloe agreed as she gave a quick nod and watched them disappear through the doors. She turned on her heal back towards the girl he had arrived with. Noting that her face had turned serious and two more people had joined her. One was a man probably late thirties short brown hair brown eyes. The other was a younger girl about twelve to fourteen looking with frizzy brown hair and puffy brown eyes. She stood slightly away from the other two tears streaming down her face and a faraway look in her eyes as she stared after where the boy had disappeared through. Chloe cleared her throat as she walked over towards the group bring all of there attention towards her. It was slightly nerve wracking, they didn't confront her or start asking questions they just waited for her to start speaking. "I'm Chloe a nurse here at St. Mungo's and I need to ask you a few questions." She started introducing herself and then gestured to the chairs so that they could sit they all looked exhausted.

"No thanks, we'll stand." The older girl told her before glancing at her group. "Unless you guys wanna sit." Both of them shook their heads in reply.

"Oh ok. Well um," Chloe was actually nervous, she had dealt with weepy family members annoyed tag a longs, frustrated spouses and even angry grievers but these guys were all business as they waited for her to speak (except for the frizzy haired girl) it was as though they had just completely detached from the situation. "First off I need to know your relation to the victim."

"I'm Tonks this is Eldridge we are aurors we went to his place on a job." The woman said gesturing to herself and the man next to her than she glanced over at the girl again a look of confusion on her face. "I actually don't know who this is she was at the house." She told Chloe with a questioning voice as she continued to look at the girl.

Frizzy hair looked at her group then back towards Chloe and swallowed hard before speaking. "I'm Hermione." She muttered. "His friend, I was there when," another swallow "when he got hurt." She finished off with a sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh." Chloe whispered before sighing. "You sure you don't wanna sit down?" She asked again giving Hermione a sympathetic look.

"I-I'm Fine." She choked out wrapping her arms around herself.

Chloe just nodded before looking back at the aurors. "Well since you're here I guess I don't need to call any aurors." Chloe gave them a small smile before continuing her questions. "Does he have any family we need to contact?" She noticed that Hermione's face flashed with what appeared to be anger before she looked over to the aurors.

"Um…He has a God father, Sirius Black." Tonks told her before glancing over at Hermione. "I believe he was living with his aunt and uncle."

" Do you know their names so we can contact them to?" Chloe questioned again noticing the anger passing over Frizzy hair's face.

"You don't need their names." Hermione told them her voice surprisingly stronger. "Just get Sirius."

"We have to contact the parental guardians first and if he was living with them then they are who we need to get." Chloe explained to the young girl.

"I'm not an idiot." Hermione told the nurse looking at her in anger. "Notifying _them_ is a great way to get your patient killed though, and you are supposed to 'do no harm'"

The nurse looked at her in surprise as did the two aurors. "You mean they did that to him?" She asked looking back at the doors he disappeared through.

Hermione's face paled she shouldn't have said that it wasn't her place. "It doesn't matter." She muttered looking down.

"Get me two bags of Hemostore quickly!" Doctor Jackson Called to one of the nurses in the brightly lit OR as he pointed his wand at the boy. "Sommeil malin!" He called pointing at the boy a wispy grey engulfed his head before disappearing.

"Here you are." One of the Nurses announced Hanging the potions up on the I.V stand.

"Egritudo Omnes." The doctor called out once again his wand pointed towards the boy's chest. A thin red line sprung from the doctors wand and wrapped itself around the boy and began to move over his body as words appeared in the air. "Broken ribs, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, brain bleed…bloody hell." The doctor muttered as he read the words out of the air.

"Doctor! He's crashing!"

Chloe looked up from her station at the desk, her eyes traveled through the still busy waiting room before they landed on the small group she was looking for. Normally people come in here with such small complaints, of course they had seen some real tragic cases before and this wasn't the worse the hospital had seen; but it was the worst _she_ had seen she may have been here for longer than Melinda, but two and a half years still isn't that long and she was taking courses in being an actual healer for the majority of the day so this whole tragic accidents thing was fairly new to her. Seeing that young girl crying like that, she had looked so lost and hurt. Chloe wasn't used to it. The aurors were filling out paperwork, she didn't know what it was exactly but she figured it had something to do with the boy.

"Where is he?"

Chloe was pulled suddenly out of her thoughts by the loud voice over to her left she looked over towards the voice with a smile. "I'm sorry sir but I need a name." She replied kindly to the panic stricken man.

"Harry Potter, I was told there was an accident of some sort, that I needed to get down here right away, and that, that he was in bad shape." The man had concern etched across his features his curly brown hair hanging messily around his face.

Chloe felt sorry for the man, she knew who he was now, that boy's God father, Sirius, and to say that Harry was in bad shape was an understatement. She gave him a sympathetic smile before looking down at the charts sprawled across the counter her eyes searching for the right one. "Um yes" She stalled as she picked up the chart and flipped it open watching as a new scrawl appeared near the bottom, 'patient crashed, trying to revive now, not responding to magic'. Chloe swallowed before looking up at Sirius. "He is in an operating room, the healer's took them back there as soon as he arrived."

The man sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "DO you know how he is doing? Has the chart been updated?"

"Yes sir, um they are trying their best to keep him alive and heal him but… you have to understand he was really bad off when he came in here. His body is too weak to respond to magic so they are having to go about this the more muggle way."

The nurse watched as fear filled the mans eyes. "To weak…. You mean he is dying and they can't help him as much as they need to."

Chloe looked over at Sirius. "Perhaps, Perhaps you should prepare yourself for the possibility that he may not make it."

**I know I'm mean. MWHUAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't know…. Maybe I should kill Harry? Tell me what ya think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thannk you so much for all your support I know you guys don't care to know Why I haven't updated but you know what I am going to bore you anyway! My Grandmother passed away and it has put a large halt to everything in my life especially this story.**

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Chloe wathched as Sirius Squeezed his eyes tightly shut and furrowed his brows before raising a hand to cover his face. She wanted to comfort him to tell him miaricals do happen, but as a healer she knew better. She couldn't give him false hope he had to prepare for the very real possibility that his Godson may just die tonight. In all honesty she should have told him he was crashing, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she couldn't make that tortured look on his face any worse. She wanted to continue consoling him but immediatly delayed it when she heard him muttering, chloe leaned forward slightly and tried to hear the indistinct mumblings muffled by his hand.

"He told me he was allright...Should have known...bad liar." Chloe caught bits of his jumbled words. "That letter...ridiculus...so many times? How many?"

The confused nurse scrunched her brow together before trying to calm him down. "Sir, I am so very sorry but there isn't very much else I can tell you, however you can check with the group that he arrived with." Chloe suggested thinking maybe he could get more information from them. She smiled sympathetically as he glanced up at her removing his head from his hand before looking towards the area she motioned towards. She watched as a slight bit of relief crossed his face when he saw the group.

"Thank you." He muttered without looking back at her as he headed off towards the small group.

"what was that about?" Came a curious voice behind chloe startling her.

"Dear Merlin!" CHloe jumped spinning quickly in her chair and throwing her hand over her heart. "Jeez Melinda are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Calm down, you'll live." The other nurse rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "So what happened? I was with a patient and then next thing I know All hell breaks lose there are alarms going off all over the place back there."

Chloe raised a thin eyebrow at her confused looking collegue . "Are you serious? You don't know?"

"Obviously not Or I wouldn't be asking!" The Short tempered girl threw her hands up in annoyance.

"OK you know what you want to start that attitude crap up again than you can just go find out from someone who likes you more!" Chloe exlaimed quickly growing annoyed after allready having done so much for the ungrateful girl.

"All right all right, chill just tell me whats going on so I can get back to work."Her demeanor became slightly less aggressive at the thought of having to find someone who liked her.

Chloe sighed and gave Melinda a good once over before nodding. "All right, if you must know. We just had a high profile case come in, I mean very high profile, It's Harry Potter." Chloe took a second to look around for eaves droppers while Melinda was temporararily dumbstruck. "The thing is, he's dieing." She continued in a whisper.

"Dieing! The Boy-Who-Lived?" Melinda exclaimed calling the attention of several closer patients.

Chloe quickly looked towards the small group near the back and sighed in relief when none of them looked her way. "You can not do that!" She scolded the other nurse in a harsh whisper. "He is a kid! With people in this waiting room who see him as more than just the Boy-Who-Lived, and they would be awfully bloody upset if they heard you yelling things like that!" Despite how wrong it felt, Chloe couldn't help but be a bit happy about the look of shame that quickly passed over the other girls face.

Melinda looked around quickly before turning her attention back to the red-haired nurse beside her. "RIght. Sorry I just...It was a supprise is all. Do you think he is going to make it?"

Chloe didn't answer right away instead opting to check the chart for more information sighing llightly as she read the new scrawls across the parchment. "Well, they revived him so at least he is alive for now. and honestly that is more than I excpected.

"Right." Melinda looked shocked again her brown eyes opened wide as she combed a hand through her curly brown locks. "It's so wierd to think of the Boy-WHo-Lived needing to be revived. Do we know what has happened yet?"

Chloed sighed again looking back down at the chart. "No. Not really I mean, it is obvious he was beaten by someone, and normally the first people we would look at would be the gaurdians, but he was brought in not to long ago saying that some local kids had beaten him sensless and left him for his relatives to find."

"But sense this is reaccuring shouldn't we still check with the gaurdians?" Melinda inquired, looking towards Chloe with a furrowed brow.

Chloe nodded quickly before recalling something the bushy haired girl had said earlier. "I think we should look into the relatives again. I think they are more involved than we are being told."

"Really?" Melinda's eyes lit up as she realized she could be getting a very juicy piece of gossip. "How so?"

"Oh it's just.." She trailed of trying to remember the fuzzy haired girls name. "Hermione I believe it is, said something that brought them to mind." Seeing the look of confusion and intrigue from her collegue she quickly reminded herself of the fact that the girl sitting beside her wasn't the most trustworthy girl working here, before continuing. "Just something, nothing big really, It could have been nothing."

"Oh Come on Chloe, you have got to give me more than that." The nurse whined when she realized the other girl lwas trying to end the connversation.

Chloe gave the other girl a sharp glare before turning back to the unoorganized charts and began to file them, sorting through keeping out the patients who were still in the hospital. "I really don't know all that much more Melinda, I just saw the kid and he was in pretty bad shape. That is all I can really tell you."

"No, that is all you _want _to tell me. PLease Chloe, You know you can trust me!" Melinda continued her earlier whine.

Chloe was going to respond when she heard a snort of laughter from behind them, Causing both nurses to turn around and see who had heard them talking.

"Melinda you and trustworthy is like unicorn and evil, they just don't belong in the same sentence without an is not in between." She was another nurse slightly older than Chloe with a medium frame and sharp angled jaw. Her full lips pulled back to show off her pearly white teeth as she laughed. She was very beautiful and rather intimidating to be around so Chloe had never actually spoken to her , apparently she had talked to Melinda though.

"Oh shut up Jackson." Melinda's face screwed up as though she had just gotten a big wiff of dragon dung. "Like you're any better."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" The new nurse asked walking over to them and laying the chart down on th counter before turning to look at the two girls. "No need to use my last name come on you know you can call me Amelia." Her tone was condesending to say the least and the last thing Chloe wanted to do was get into the quickly approaching fight.

"Um. Hey I am going to go talk to Potter's group so... sorry but gotta go." She quickly realized she might as well have just left when she saw the suprised look Amelia gave her obviously not having even recognized her presence earlier. Chloe stayed seated for a moment more thinking the older nurse was going to say omething until she saw her raise a thin eyebrow towards her waiting, Chloe swalloed nevously before quickly standing and walking towards the group in the back.

She quickly began rethinking her descision the closer to the group she got. One of the aurours was gone while the girl aurour (whose hair had changed to a muted brown color) was comforting the heap of a man whom sher had seen walk with so much confidence not even a month before. Chloe glanced around to look for bushy hair finding her several chairs down staring blankly out the window her arms still tucked tightly across took a deep breath before continueing over to them.

Sirius looked up towards the approaching footsteps, hope filled his face when he saw the nurse.

Sirius watched as she gave a tense smile . "Is there any more news?" Heasked before she could open her mouth.

"Um yes actually the Healers were able to revive him, hibody still isn't responding to magic the way we had hoped it would, but the healers are doing everything they can." Chloe told them again rethinking her decision to come over here.

"That's it?" Sirius asked curiosity spreading over his features. "Why isn't the magic working? I don't understand that at all."

The nurse really didn't want to talk about this it was always hard for the families. "Well as I told you earlier you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that he won't make it. You see, when a wizard is dieing all their magic goes to protecting the body and keeping them alive. Unfortunantly it also works as a sort of shield charm while protecting the body from further harm it also repels any magic that may heal to."

"So, he is really dieing..." Sirius' put his head back down in his hands. "Is there any chance he is going to make it?" His mumbled voice barely carying through the gaps in his fingers.

"Well." Chloe thought for a moment and glanced back down at the chart before turning her face back to the group noticing the bushy haired girl was actually listening. "There is always a chance. It's just the condition he is in is very severe." Another glance towards the charts. "Would you like to hear whats ailing him?"

Sirius groaned but nodded anyway.

Chloe gave a sharp nod before reading off the charts. "We couldn't perform a proper diagnostic spell so we didn't get everything, but we know that he has six broken ribs, a fractured skull, broken nose, ruptered spleen punctured lung and severe abdominal bleeding." Chloe swalled hard before looking back up at the faces in front of her. "Those are the major problems, we will find out more when we can get him stabalized."

"Oh is that all." Sirius muttered. Chloe could practically hear his eyes roll from behind his hands.

"Sirius..." Tonks quietly comforted him while rubbing his shoulder before looking up at the nurse. "Sorry, and thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job." The last thing she wanted was thanks for informing them how bad off Harry Potter was. Chloe turned to leave before remembering about the frizzy haired girl and turned back around. "Oh um Hermione was it?" The bushy girls head turned and she looked the nurse over with scrutinizing brown eyes before nodding. "Yes well I was wondering if you knew what happened to him it may give us some clues as to how to help him or what else is wrong with him." The girl didn't move, didn't show any reaction just kept looking at the nurse with narrowed eyes. Chloe tried not to squirm under the penetrating glare, she started to feel as though maybe she should drop it and leave when the girl opened her mouth.

"He was beaten, severly beaten and left for dead. He was bruttally attacked while i watched and couldn't do a thing."

**There you have it! The next installment straight from my twisted mind! Hope you enjoy it. I wanted to do more but unfortunantly I was stuck in the nurses section and I couldn't find a good transition place.**


	13. Into the Home of the Lost

**While reading through the last few chapters (mostly to remember what this story is about.) I realized just how cruel I am to have left you guys where I did. So here it is Chapter 13 for you amazing people. **

**Chapter 13: Into the home of the lost**

Harry groaned his head feeling foggy as he opened his eyes looking up into a misty white sky, slowly he tried to gain some coherent thoughts as he forced his oddly weightless body to sit up. He strained his sleepy green eyes trying to bring the world around him into focus only to realize that what he saw truly was what was there. Fog surrounded him smoky swirls of fog made up the walls the floor and the sky.

"Where am I" Harry asked the strange new place hoping more than expecting to get an answer from its endless depths. Taking his time to stretch his near nonexistent feeling muscles he stood pulling himself to his feet. Examining his surroundings his mind brought a strange urge forth, one to explore, to find anything that might give him a hint as to where he was or why he was here. He stretched his fingers out in front of him groping at the fog, testing its solidity before taking cautious steps forward into the mist.

His eyes searched every inch of space around him as he walked looking for any conceivable change in scenery it seemed to be a hopeless endeavor all that surrounded him was a vast expanse of greyish nothing. Nothing really moved or changed it just was. Even when he did stumble across something he very nearly missed it, it was such a small change just a bit of darker grey hiding in the fog out of his reach and almost out of his field of vision. Harry moved closer his eyes raking over the grey mass taking in its shape recognizing it as human.

"Hello?" Harry called out to the figure throwing caution to the wind, rushing towards it, happy to see something that might give him a few answers as to the world around him. "Do you know where we are?" Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion and slowed down the figure wasn't acknowledging him at all. As a matter of fact it barely seemed to be moving at all, and even though he knew he had gotten closer to it, it still appeared to be quite a ways off as though he hadn't even moved. However looking around the figure he realized that now he could see more off them, all of them moving in very small slow steps that hardly carried them anywhere. Even though they looked far off Harry could have sworn they felt as though they were right there in front of him. Harry extended his arm out in front of him reaching towards the veil like mist as he walked forward wanting to push past whatever might be blocking his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry jumped and spun around as a voice sounded behind him completely changing his otherwise silent surroundings. His eyes wide in surprise he quickly searched the vast expanse behind him searching for, and finding, the source of the interruption. Before him stood an older man who looked to be nearing his fifties, his stark white clothes gave the impression that he wasn't truly there It looked as though he were just a floating head his salt and pepper hair and peach face floating in the mist. In fact had it not been for the black belt holding up his trousers Harry might have believed just that.

"Why not?" Harry asked recovering from his shock.

"That place is not yet for you." The man stood a good twenty feet away from Harry and seeing as he looked to have come from the same direction as Harry had moments earlier it crossed Harrys mind that he might have been following him.

"What do you mean by yet?" Harry wasn't sure if he could trust the newest addition to his little mist party but he was glad to be talking to someone who responded at least.

"That is a place for those who can not pass their tests."

"You mean I am going to have to take a test?" He walked closer to the man intrigued by his knowledge of this place. "Do you know what kind?"

"I can not be certain. I do not know your path, I am here only to warn you and set you off in the right direction."

"Warn me? Why would I need to be warned, where am I?"

"You are in a place of transition between either the lost or the living."

"The living…am I… dead?" Concern gripped Harry as he looked at the man. It would make sense, the place he was in seemed to be nonexistent, weightless and off.

"No merely stuck."

"Why am I here?" Harry asked furrowing his brow as he looked down trying to sift through his hazy mind.

"You don't remember?" The man raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground as he continued trying to search his muggy mind. "No." Harry sighed giving up and looking back at the man. "I can't remember anything."

"Hmmm…" Harry watched as the mans eyes slid shut a look of concentration passing over his face.

"What are y- Ahh!" Harry cried out and griped the sides of his head his hands tangling in the hair as sharp pains stabbed through his mind. He doubled over as the pain became stronger, feeling as though something were being torn from the very depths of his subconscious , yanking forth something his mind was trying desperately to suppress. Then suddenly the stabs of pain were gone leaving behind a vivid memory that took over Harrys mind incasing him in the past, forcing him to watch as a large man pummeled him, he could hear his cries, feel the crushing blows as they landed on his face, chest, back anywhere the tub of lard could reach he assaulted repeatedly, and he could sense the eyes watching from somewhere in the room. When the memory had finally let go of him he was on his hands and knees panting, gasping for air as the pain receded back to his memories. It was then as he forced back the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes that a thought struck him.

"That… _That_ was how I lived? With that fat bastard… if I pass this test, will I go back to that?" Harry asked of the man as he gathered himself. Slowly picking himself up off the ground.

"I don't pretend to know what awaits you in the world of the living I only know of the lost."

"What if," Harry paused considering what it is he might be suggesting. "what if I don't want to go back? Can I just choose to stay here…with the lost?"

Harry watched as the mans gaze darkened his posture stiffening. "Trust me when I say you want to pass, the place of the lost is not something I would wish upon even my greatest enemy."

"Why? Why should I work to live if that is what I have to live for? What is the point, why shouldn't I just stay here?" Harrys frustration was rising, what kind of a place was that for him, at least here he couldn't be hurt like that. He may have only seen one memory but it was enough, it had come along with the knowledge that that wasn't the first time it had happened.

The man stood capturing Harry in his stern gaze his blue-grey eyes seeming as though they could see right through him to the very fibers of his being. "This is not your place. You do **not **belong here. Do not throw away your chance at escaping."

"Who says I am throwing it away!? What if I am just taking advantage of a chance to relieve myself of an old reality?" Harry refused to back down, this man hadn't seen what he had he couldn't possibly say this was worse unless he knew Harrys alternative.

"You want to see what it is you are glorifying before you commit yourself here?" The man arms raised as he gestured to the world around him. "You want to know what it is you are choosing?" And just like that the world fell. The wall disappeared the floor dropped and he was left floating in a vast blackness and all around him were people, people who seemed to be emitting their own light as they drifted slowly forward in the blackness their eyes unseeing their hands groping at nothing as their tormented faces looked upon something that simply wasn't, that **couldn't** be there. "Is this what you want? Is this what you believe to be better than life? If you stay you will become just like them. Lost. Searching, always searching for a way back, always looking back on what could have been theirs, tormented constantly by visions of what should be theirs. Do you really think this is where you want to be?"

Harry looked around him unable to process the gravity of his situation, all these people, hundreds of people, what were they? Who were they? How had they become this?

"Well." The mans voice boomed around him as he pushed Harry to answer forcing him to face thisplace as a reality.

"I…I don't want this, but… what I saw in that memory, I don't want that either." Harrys voice shook as he answered his eyes darting over the scene before him, his fear evident in the way he held himself. His arms crossed over his chest as he shifted back and forth, in that moment he was no more than a scared child.

The man lowered his arms as the world shifted back to its previous white state. "Everyone is dealt a different hand in life some good, others not. Nearly every time though the person has the chance to change their life, perhaps if you go back you will find that you can change your life as well." Sympathy was not evident in the man his face and body language remained distant to Harry leaving only the softer tone in his voice as a sign of compassion.

Harry stood stalk still, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he considered his options. Letting out a breath he looked up at the man with determination in his eyes. "All right." Harry nodded as he steeled himself for the upcoming tests. "What do I need to do to avoid that place?"

"Well, for starters you move." The man said simply.

"Move, that's all? Really?" The raven haired boy stared perplexed at the tall figure.

"Don't get short with me, I am trying to help however if you wish to continue sinking into the losts world than by all means feel free."

At his words Harry looked down to find he was indeed sinking into the ground. The fog that had once curled around his ankles was now twirling itself around his shins, smokey tendrils climbing their way up towards his knees slowly engulfing him. With a yelp Harry yanked himself forward only managing to lose his balance and fling forwards landing him on his hands the bottom half of his legs still buried as he crawled forward pulling himself from the fogs depths. Gasping Harry frantically pulled himself up rushing away from the whole a startled look on his face. Looking up his eyes fell onto the man standing in front of him who watched with vague interest as he had floundered out of the hole, and suddenly his fear turned into anger. "You could have told me I was sinking!" He shouted. "I could have been swallowed whole!"

"Did I not tell you to move?" The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You can not blame me for your lack of obedience."

"I didn't know why I needed to move Harry grumbled shifting around a few steps not wanting to sink again.

"Must you know the reason for everything?" The man had closed his eyes again and stepped back from Harry his head cocked to the side as though he were listening to something. "It doesn't matter, your time is quickly waning you mustn't waste any more of it on silly questions." Harry watched as the man began to shimmer slightly his body becoming transparent. "Find your path, or don't the choice is yours." Then just like that, he was gone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry mumbled to himself as he glanced around him. "I can't see a bloody thing in this fog!" He yelled towards the sky hoping that someone was listening. Upon receiving no answer though his eyes drifted around him again. '_Well that isn't entirely true_…' His eyes were fixed warily on the shifting grey figures behind the smoky veil. Sighing Harry faced so that the figures were directly to his right happy that he at least had something to keep him going in the same direction as he started off on his trek.

**And there you have it! Chapter 13 in all its supernaturalish glory. I know it is short and that a lot of you must be thinking something along the lines of 'we deserve more after waiting a year between the last few chapters' but hey I do what I can. I am not going to unload on you guys all of my excuses this time but I am going to assure you that there is more coming and I am going to be typing it up right after I finish uploading this chapter. ** **Please just give me one last chance guys I promise you that I will update this story before next Wednesday. That is October 31****st****. One last chance guys. Thank you so much. :D**


	14. Guilt

**All right guys here it is, unfortunately my power is out so I couldn't post this as fast as I wanted but here it is as promised.**

**Chapter 14 Guilt-**

Sirius looked forlornly at the bed where Harry's body lay beneath the stiff paper thin sheets that the hospital had lain over his lower half, his green and purple covered arms placed straight beside him, there color striking against the stark white of the room. Sirius eyes kept being drawn back to the mottled flesh of his godson forcing him to memorize every single mark he could see.

He had situated himself to the right side of Harry so that he could watch Harry and the door, the hard light green chair as close to the bed as he could manage. He had been keeping vigil over the boy since the doctors had allowed him in the room four and a half hours ago.

They had been quite clear in explaining to him that Harry was in no way out of the danger zone, his body was still rejecting magical treatment and it was really slowing down the process of getting him better, right now they were looking at a seventy two hour zone in which he could get drastically worse or drastically better and now all they had to do was wait.

Sirius glanced over at the only other occupant in the room besides Harry, Hermione sat several feet away from him at the end of the bed in a matching green chair. He followed her fixed gaze back to the hospital bed and realized she was staring at the bruises and cuts as well, her fists were clenched and pressed into her lap while her eyebrows where furrowed contorting her face into a look of guilt. Sirius forced himself to look away from her as anger flared up in his chest.

She had no right to be guilty, she wasn't the one who was supposed to watch him, she wasn't the one who swore to Lily and James to keep their only child safe, she hadn't allowed him to go back to a home where someone was obviously not above harming him and she hadn't allowed Dumbledore to convince her he was safe at the Dursleys. No she had no right to be guilty

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut tightly pressing down his feelings, now was not the time to have a breakdown. Forcing deep breaths he opened his eyes immediately looking back to Harry, his bruised cut flesh, the tubes leading from his arms, the mask secured to his face, his to thin frame and felt the guilt and anger overwhelm him.

"What would James say now?" He mumbled to himself as he placed his head in his hands.

**I know horribly short, the next few chapters will be I have to go back and forth between places and it isn't easy to find a good mid chapter transition so here you are. As always reviews are appreciated they keep me writing and I do try to reply to all of them.**


	15. The First Challenge

**All right guys, it is Wednesday and you know what that means! Here is your brand spanking new chapter! As most of you guys know who sent me a review, I had my power out last week and was actually really worried I wouldn't get this chapter up when I was trying to but thankfully my power came back on yesterday and I have been writing this up since. So here it is!**

**Chapter 15: The First Challenge **

Harry's mood picked up greatly as the fog beneath his feet began transform themselves into narrow stepping stones. There multi colored hard surfaces leading him forward into the fog. He hadn't been expecting an actual path when he had set out on his little adventure but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it.

Happier thoughts of reaching the end of his trek captured his mind pulling him under a blanket of euphoria, pushing him forward eagerly towards whatever may lay ahead. The thud of his feet was but muffled taping as he hurried along the fog gently curling over the stones licking at his shoes twisting up around his ankles before falling back to the ground. Harry watched his feet closely as he walked, scared that any moment he would see the tendrils of fog engulf him completely and drag him down into that place of lost people wondering about without purpose or direction, staring into nothing. As his thoughts turned to that dark place fear began working its way into Harry's mind, gripping at his conscience, twisting his stomach into knots. With a grunt of frustration Harry balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment trying desperately to quench the fear coursing through him but without success. As the fear continued to make his heart pound in his chest and his mind twist his frustration with himself grew and with a yell he opened his eyes, looked to the stones and ran.

He ran hard and fast, his feet pounding against the ground his palms sweating as he threw all his energy into running. The consistent beat of his feet on the ground and the feeling of his heart slamming in his chest freed his mind all he could think of was running, don't trip, follow the stones, keep going, keep breathing, calm down. He swallowed hard forcing the lump in his throat down as he released all of his fear, all of his concerns, as he allowed them to fall away, as he ran from them. Suddenly it all seemed familiar all of this felt like a repeat and he felt a memory creep up from the mugginess in his brain and it hit him full on as he continued to run trying desperately not to remember, he didn't want to see any more of what he used to live like, he pushed away the memory, forced himself to run faster he had to escape it he didn't want to know; but it was there.

Harry felt himself slip into the memory he felt his mind pull him back to a place he couldn't recall, a street he didn't remember, but he was still running, running down this strange street as thoughts forced themselves into his mind. Thoughts of fear, of a large boy and several of his friends chasing him, pursuing him like he was prey and the words 'Harry hunting' threw themselves into his jumbled thoughts. He wanted to look behind him, he wanted to see if the fat child was still chasing him but he couldn't, he couldn't look away from what was in front of him he had to concentrate lest he tumble to the hard ground beneath him. He ran and ran paying close attention to the ground sliding by underneath him and the things in front of him. It was as he was running he saw one of the boys come out of an alley a few yards in front of him quickly he searched his brain having to switch his path due to the grinning boy in front of him. With a grimace Harry veered away from his well-known path and off in a new direction towards a small alley between two large buildings he knew there was a wall at the end of the alley there always was in this part of town but he knew he could scale it there was always sufficient hand holds in the multi colored stones they use to block the backs of the alleys off. He rushed towards the back of the alley knowing that his tormentors weren't far behind him and he wouldn't have long to get himself over the wall. Forcing himself to a stop as he approached the wall reaching up and groping along the protruding stones. He searched for large enough hand holds he pulled himself up along the wall feeling a sharp pain in his side he had to adjust himself to accommodate his bruised midsection he forced himself to use his legs more than his arms slowing himself down significantly. Fear creeped back into his mind as he heard pounding footsteps enter the alleyway and rush towards him, he gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up the wall trying desperately to reach the top of the wall before they got to him.

"Hey freak!" One of the voices called out from just below him and he knew he was in trouble as he had only made it half way up the wall and was still in reach of the boys below him. "Why are you running? We just want to play!" Obnoxious laughter could be heard from beneath him just before Harry felt a hand wrap itself firmly around his ankle and yank him from the wall.

Harry landed on the hard ground beneath him roughly, his tailbone slamming into the ground as pain shot up his back and he shouted out in pain.

"Aww what's a matter? Can't handle a little fall?" The fattest one stood looking down on him as his words taunted him. "Here let me help you up." The fat boy sneered as he grabbed ahold of Harry's shirt and yanked him from the ground only to throw him back against the wall.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harrys voice growled as he managed to keep himself standing while leaning on the wall for support.

"Just to have a little fun is all." Dudley claimed a disgusting smile on his face his voice feigning innocence. His remark was met by more laughter as the rest of his group crowded in around Harry. "and you made us run all around town just to get you to join us."

"You were chasing me." Harry murmured as he shifted around on his feet wanting nothing more than to escape.

"What was that?" Dudleys voice took on a dark tone. "You gonna question how nice I was trying to be by including a little freak like you?" shouts of agreement were heard from the gang trapping Harry as Dudley walked forward and grabbed another handful of Harry's shirt. "We just wanted to include you is all." Dudleys voice growled as he barred his teeth quickly spinning around turning Harry so that he was in the middle of the gang before throwing him towards one of his pals.

"Yea we just wanted to share the fun." The boy who caught Harry chuckled as he threw Harry back towards Dudley who quickly punched him in the stomach doubling him over in pain.

"Don't be a wimp now." Dudley scolded Harry as he yanked him back up into a standing position. "It's just a game after all."

Harry came out of the memory doubled over and clutching at his stomach, tears streamed down his cheeks as the pain resonated through his being, he hated these memories he didn't want to feel that pain again he wanted to be free from this place and the only way he knew to do that was pass the test and change that reality he had been living in.

Slowly Harry recovered as the pain drew away from him and was soon present only in the memory. Looking down Harry realized something about his pathway. The stones beneath his feet looked just like the ones of the wall he had tried to climb only now… now they were stained with blood.

**Allright guys there you have it chapter 15. Again the next chapter will be up by next Wednesday and I really hope to hear from you guys then as well as now. So please leave a review, I really love them. **

**P.S. I know it is short, I am sorry, but it is necessary with all the perspective changes I am doing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! I am still updating every Wednesday instead of once a year! I hope you guys like this chapter as well. :D **

**Chapter 16**

Eldridge opened the door to Harry's room scanning it quickly before his eyes came to rest on his target. "Miss Granger." He called out hoping to get her attention however she didn't so much as glance at him instead choosing to continue staring straight ahead. "I really do need to speak with you. So if you wouldn't mind stepping out into the hallway with me I would appreciate it."

Still Hermione's gaze remained fixed on the form of her broken friend lying in the hospital bed. "No." The word came from her mouth soft and strong as she refused his request.

"While I can understand you are going through a lot right now." He paused momentarily at hearing Hermione's scoff but quickly dismissed it and pushed forward. "I trust that you understand how important it is that we receive your statement Miss Granger."

Again without so much as a glance at the intruding Auror. "No."

Eldridge was visibly surprised at her flat out refusal to help but was quick to shake it off his gaze returning to one of sympathy. "Due to your proximity to when the incident occurred your testimony could be vital to our case." Eldridge paused considering how far he was willing to push the poor girl after all she was probably in shock from watching the horrific attack on her friend, but deciding that the truth was more important than upsetting her he quickly pushed forward. "Especially if doesn't make it."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and wrung her hands in her lap obviously fighting a battle in her mind. Opening her eyes and letting out a sigh she fixed her gaze back onto the hospital bed and quickly replied. "My answer is still no, Harry will tell you when he wakes up."

"Miss Granger, what if he doesn't? The longer we wait the harder it will be to catch him, and if we wait for him to wake up and he doesn't-"

"Stop." Sirius growled out from his place beside the bed his hand gripping his godsons firmly. "Just stop."

Eldridge swallowed hard, forcing back his own feelings for the sake of his work, sometimes he hated his job. " please I am just doing my job."

"What could possibly be so bloody important that you think you have the right to come in here and say he is going to die?" Sirius eyes darkened as he looked down on Harry's small frame his voice low as he pushed back his overwhelming anger. "Besides from what I understand she was stuck in the closet. What is it exactly you want to know? How many coats he has?"

Hermione looked up from her twisting hands to a very obviously upset Sirius than to the affronted Eldridge. It seemed he wasn't quite used to the victims family being so against him. He noisily cleared his throat before returning Sirius' glare. "Her testimony would be essential due to the slats on the door that had granted her a partial view of the room that was assaulted in."

Then all at once it was Sirius turn to be surprised he turned his gaze onto Hermione his face quickly contorting to portray confusion and hurt. "Do…do you…know who…who did this?" His sentence was drawn out each word seeming as though it took great amounts of thought to make it past his lips.

Hermione chewed on her lip as she thought it over she looked from Sirius and then back to her twisting hands. "Yes, but-" She was quickly silenced by Sirius leaping from his chair and advancing on her.

"You mean to tell me, you know and you haven't bothered to tell a soul who this bastard is?!" Sirius' eyes were alight with rage, his voice shaking as fury gripped his being.

Eldridge had suddenly found his way completely into the room working his way right next to the two, hoping to intervene should Sirius get violent. "Now , why don't you settle down she has been through a lot today I am sure she will tell us now that she has had a chance to collect her thoughts."

"No I won't!" Hermione shouted drawing both of the men's attention back to her.

"Why the hell not!" Sirius yelled back his grey eyes piercing into hers.

"Because it isn't my story to tell, and Harry deserves the right to tell people himself."

"Harry may never tell anyone anything ever again due to these monsters you are protecting!" Sirius spit each word as though they were poison on his tongue.

Downright furious didn't even begin to describe the feeling that was coursing through her veins. "I would never" Hermione began her voice low, her body shaking as she barely managed to control her rage. " _never _protect people who would do this to a child, but neither would I take away the childs chance to free themselves from the people."

Sirius growled as he took a step towards Hermione before glancing back at the bed where his barley alive Godson lay beaten and broken. He quickly spun away from Hermione his hands fisting into his hair as he let out a scream of frustration before bounding towards the door his body quickly transforming to that of a large black dog as he raced down the hallway the sound of screaming patients and nurses trailing behind him as the scrambled to jump out of his way.

**Allright guys there you have it Chapter sixteen. I hope it was enjoyable. As most of you have figured out I am updating this every Wednesday so I will see you guys next week please don't forget to drop a review as you leave. **


End file.
